Jonathan & Martha
by CCMLectoraEscritora
Summary: Esta historia narra la historia de los padres de Clark Kent, por medio de Martha contándosela a una nueva integrante en la familia, Lois Lane, la novia de su hijo. Podrá contener ideas y personajes de Smallville asi como del mismo comic de Superman.
1. Chapter 1

**JONATHAN & MARTHA KENT**

 **Hola a todos, espero disfruten mucho de la historia, siempre que veo a los padres de Clark creo que son grandes personas y me encantaría hacer toda una historia donde indiquen como se conocieron y como es que llegaron a estar juntos. Ir descubriendo sus valores y sus miedos pues son personajes iconicos y realmente son quienes formaron a Superman dándole esa humanidad y valores que no todos poseen.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen y esta historia no tiene ningún afán de lucro.**

 **Si les gusta, les invito a seguirla y comenten algo por favor, para saber si les agrada o no. Así mismo visiten mis otras historias, estoy segura que si esta les agrada las otras también.**

 **Dejo como ambientación la siguiente melodía y así la pueden buscar en Youtube.  
Platina Jazz - Gravity (from Wolf's Rain)**

* * *

Capítulo 1. Una invitada especial.

Una nueva integrante se había unido a la familia Kent, que, por mucho tiempo tenían cenando en familia en navidad solo sus dos integrantes restantes, Martha y Clark Kent. Así que ambos se encontraban emocionados por el acontecimiento y es que la novia de Clark, Lois, rompería esas solitarias cenas de familia que a pesar que las disfrutaban, seguían siendo algo tristes, tal vez esta chica había llegado para quedarse en ellas el resto de la vida de los Kent.

Martha veía muy enamorado a su hijo de aquella reportera y la verdad le agradaba verlo así, además parecía una buena chica, aunque de carácter fuerte, eso se notaba incluso por lo arriesgada que es al sacar una buena nota, tal vez eso es algo de las cosas que le agrado a Clark, que es valiente además que confiable, pues ahora Lois conocía la verdad acerca de su hijo y también guardaba el secreto.

Todo esto pasaba en la mente de Martha mientras acomodaba las cosas para la cena navideña, su hijo dijo que traerían la tarta de manzana como postre, así que le había dejado un lugar muy céntrico muy cerca del pavo relleno y los arándanos. Entonces escucho ruidos en la puerta de la casa, seguidos por la acostumbrada voz de Clark.- ¡Mamá, ya llegamos!- Decía mientras le abría la puerta de la casa a Lois para que entren a la casa.

La señora Kent se quitó el mandil, lo colgó en el gancho para este en la cocina y salió a recibir a su hijo, la casa estaba inundada de olor a comida caliente, un extraño olor familiar y acogedor que bueno, Lois no estaba acostumbrada, su vida había sido bastante nómada debido a la profesión de su padre de modo que Clark y su familia le parecían un sueño.- Bienvenidos.- La voz de la madre de Clark hizo reaccionar a Lois regalándole una de sus mejores sonrisas, la verdad era que ambas mujeres estaban un poco nerviosas de conocerse al fin.

Clark fue al encuentro de su madre y la abrazó alzándola un poco mientras esta le daba un beso en la mejilla.- ¡Bienvenido hijo, feliz navidad!- Para luego reír un poco, Clark siempre había sido así de cariñoso con ella, más desde que se mudo a Metropolís y se convirtió en Superman. Y Martha valoraba el sacrificio de su hijo y su valentía, con cada encuentro siempre temía por la vida de su muchacho, como no hacerlo si es lo único que le queda en la vida, sin embargo siempre supo que el regalo de Clark al entrar a su vida, no sería solo para ella, sino para toda la humanidad, algo que Jonathan y ella tenían muy presente desde el día que su hijo los encontró.

Al bajarla, esta le acomodo el cabello y miro hacia Lois, para luego acercársele y abrazarla.- Bienvenida hija, esta es tu casa.- Dijo sincera y sencillamente la anfitriona de la casa. Los ojos de Lois se agrandaron y tardó en reaccionar, pero correspondió al abrazo de la madre de su novio. Toda esta actitud era muy diferente a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada a pasar las navidades, que eran usualmente trabajando en algún reportaje, o reuniéndose con su hermana y su padre, en una cena al estilo militar donde primero tenían que pararse firmes y dar su reporte de su tiempo en servicio como lo llamaba el General Lane.- Gracias por la invitación.- Susurro apenas la reportera que se estaba sintiendo una niña pequeña y es que la costumbre del trabajo, estaba tanto en ella que seguía un caso esa noche, un posible intento de un atentado para robo de un avión comercial, sin embargo, Clark le hizo ver que todo iría bien y que sería bueno que sus dos mujeres más queridas se conocieran, además que si algo pasaba, él iría personalmente a arreglarlo y le daría la nota a ella, si así lo deseaba, era navidad, tenían que disfrutar un momento en familia.

La anfitriona de la casa les pidió que se pusieran cómodos y les ofreció algo de beber, esa noche había mucho frio así que un poco de chocolate caliente les vino perfecto, Clark había encendido la tele y dejado en un programa navideño para disfrutar de las melodías. Sin embargo Lois estaba parada frente a una repisa junto a la chimenea donde veía una foto de los Kent todos juntos, el papá de Clark lucia muy orgulloso de él abrazándolo, de hecho cada uno lo flanqueaba en el abrazó, sin embargo su mirada de complicidad con la señora Martha era evidente, era como si supieran que habían criado a el mejor hombre que habían conocido en toda su vida. Y Clark apenas había salido de su graduación de preparatoria.

Cuando escucho que casi terminaba de servir la bebida, Clark fue a ayudar a su mamá con las bebidas.- Vamos hijo yo puedo sola.- El hombre reía y se negaba.- Déjame a mí, que tu ya hiciste mucho, de perdido que yo lo lleve. Pero cuando llegaron encontraron a una Lois inmersa en la foto y es que se preguntaba cómo eran los padres de Clark Kent para haber criado a un hombre con todos esos ideales y valores, que hasta era difícil de creer que existiera y solo es un sueño.

¿Lois?- Pregunto Clark, estando a su lado, la reportera se sobresalto dando un pequeño salto.- ¡Clark!- Dijo poniéndose un poco roja al ver que solo la estaban esperando a ella para retomar la convivencia familiar.- Perdón.- Dijo mientras tomaba la taza de chocolate que Clark le tendía. Yendo a tomar asiento junto con él en esa sala tan clásica, que sin duda tenia años con ellos. Al dar un sorbo a la bebida, para tranquilizarse un momento, entonces se dio cuenta del espacio dejado en la mesa y recordó que le había dicho a Clark que ellos llevarían el postre, cada vez se ponía más y más roja y esperaba que la taza sea lo suficientemente grande como para que le tapara la cara.

Tanto Clark como Martha notaron el cambio y por inercia siguieron su vista, viendo también el espacio vacío y ambos comprendieron. Clark comenzó a reír pues entendía que es lo que estaba pasandole por la cabeza a su novia y Martha se apresuró a decir.- Hija, no te preocupes, no pasa nada… Es solo una tarta… Podemos arreglárnoslas con lo que hay.

Sin embargo la risa de Clark se fue apagando y su ceño se comenzó a fruncir, cosa que llamo la atención de ambas mujeres.- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Lois, pero al parpadear ninguna de las dos lo vieron y solo sintieron una ráfaga de aire que cruzaba al lado de ellas, tumbando unas cuantas servilletas que había llevado Martha para quitarse la espuma del chocolate. Entonces sus dudas fueron respondidas unos minutos después, pues la programación fue interrumpida porque efectivamente un acto terrorista estaba ocurriendo y no solo era un vuelo que robaron sino que se habían apoderado del aeropuerto de metrópolis.

Clark lo arreglará, no te preocupes.- Dijo Martha aun con el corazón en la mano, esperando que no suceda nada malo.

S-si… también lo creo.- Mencionó Lois apagando el televisor, pues sabía que no era bueno mantener una atmósfera de tensión en la velada, aunque evidentemente ambas ya estaban nerviosas. Pero Lois tenía todas las ganas de tomar su auto e ir a cubrir la entrevista. Por otro lado sería una grosería enorme para Martha dejándola sola después de todo el esfuerzo que había hecho.

¿Quieres ir verdad?- Preguntó Martha a Lois sin más.

¿Se me nota?- Pregunto con cierta vergüenza ante la madre de Clark. Recibiendo el asentimiento de la señora Kent como respuesta.

Bueno es que… siempre lo he hecho, no me quedo a esperar la noticia, siempre la vivo. Pero Clark me trajo aquí sabiendo que esto podía ocurrir y quería que la conociera. Así que puedo prescindir del trabajo por una vez. – Recibiendo una cálida sonrisa de Martha.

Estoy acostumbrada a estar sola desde que Jonathan ya no está conmigo, podría entender si quieres ir y cubrir tu reportaje. Pero agradezco la sinceridad y el que nos estés dando ese espacio familiar en tu vida. Lo podemos valorar mucho Clark y yo. El casi siempre viene a verme, se que le preocupa que este sola y sé que no quería que la navidad la pasara sola, ya que casi siempre parte a ayudar a alguien, pero siempre llega a tiempo para la hora de la cena, las doce de la madrugada. Creo que en parte era eso y nos sintiéramos en familia.

Entonces no hablemos de preocupaciones y trabajo.- Dijo sin más la reportera.- Déjeme entender y conocer a los padres del hombre más maravilloso del mundo. ¿Podría hablarme de usted y el señor Kent? ¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Cómo es que encontraron a Clark?

Martha sabía del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo esa chica por no irse y seguir con su carrera, todo por amor a su hijo, así que tomo asiento y la invitó a hacer lo mismo.- Bien, entonces te contaré todo con una historia que te mantendrá sentada aquí a mi lado, sabiendo que Clark estará en unos minutos con nosotros disfrutando la cena y todo estará bien muy pronto, pero será digna de que te quedes aquí disfrutando de una noche en familia. Ponte cómoda Lois, que esto puede durar un largo tiempo.

Soy toda oídos Martha.- Dijo la reportera en un tono muy profesional, volviendo a tomar asiento para escuchar con atención la historia que su suegra estaba a punto de contarle. La hitoria de los Kent.

Fue entonces que Martha cerró sus ojos y rememoró sus vivencias. La historia de Jonathan y Martha Kent.- Bien hija, porque la verdad, es toda una sorpresa como es que él y yo quedamos juntos. Éramos de distintas ciudades y distintos mundos y la verdad fue muy difícil hacer entender a todos que lo nuestro era amor verdadero.

Fue así que Lois comenzó a escuchar la historia de amor más dulce que había escuchado en toda su vida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2. Cruces de Caminos.**

 **Hola a todos, espero disfruten mucho de la historia, siempre que veo a los padres de Clark creo que son grandes personas y me encantaría hacer toda una historia donde indiquen como se conocieron y como es que llegaron a estar juntos. Ir descubriendo sus valores y sus miedos pues son personajes icónicos y realmente son quienes formaron a Superman dándole esa humanidad y valores que no todos poseen.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen y esta historia no tiene ningún afán de lucro.**

 **Si les gusta, les invito a seguirla. Así mismo visiten mis otras historias, estoy segura que si esta les agrada las otras también.**

 **Agradezco a las dos personas que ya leyeron esta historia, espero que pronto los lectores dejen comentarios, eso siempre emociona y así se cuanto les llega a gustar la trama, así como favoritos o alertas.**

 **Dejo como ambientación la siguiente melodía y así la pueden buscar en Youtube.**

 **Has visto alguna vez la lluvia – Subtitulado  
(Por alguna razón pienso que le va a la vida de Martha)**

 **Disfruten del capítulo y nos vemos ;)  
**

* * *

Smallville.

El chico había terminado con sus deberes en la granja, se había levantado en madrugada para hacerlo y a pesar de ello tenía siempre una buena disposición y una hermosa sonrisa. – Voy a la escuela Ma, Pa.- Dijo en un tono un poco ranchero, mientras levantaba una de sus manos y despidiéndose mientras tomaba su carpeta de apuntes y salía disponiéndose a cruzar el enorme maizal de su propiedad, para tomar el autobús escolar. Jonathan era un chico muy responsable, bien parecido, deportista, amable y muy popular en su escuela, pero era un chico que no perdía el suelo y los tenia firmemente atados sus pies a la tierra, tal vez por ello era tan deseado, sin embargo por más que se esforzará su talento no era el estudio, siempre era mucho mejor en las actividades físicas, pero no por ello dejaría de estudiar, al contrario ponía mucho empeño en salir adelante.

Los padres de Jhonatan estaban muy orgullosos de su hijo y sabían bien que el chico quería ser alguien en la vida, no un simple granjero, sin embargo se acercaba el momento en que probablemente tendrían que hablar claro con su hijo y decirle su situación.

Jonathan a medio camino recordó entonces haber olvidado unos apuntes en su cama y regresó a la casa, pero al abrir la puerta logro escuchar a sus padres.- Si esto sigue así, iremos a la quiebra y no tendremos forma de mandar a estudiar a Jon…- Dijo suspirando su padre. El chico volvió a cerrar la puerta y salir sin que se dieran cuenta, prefirió olvidar los apuntes a avergonzar a su padre tras demostrarle el haberlo escuchado. Fue así que volvió su camino a la parada de autobús pensando un poco en cómo solucionar esa situación o al menos no ser un motivo de preocupación más para sus padres.

¡Hey Kent despierta!- Dijo una voz femenina un tanto emocionada al verlo entrar por la puerta del autobús, el chico reaccionó posando sus ojos azules en Nell, líder de las porristas y su actual novia, que le hacía un lugar al lado de ella en el autobús. De inmediato Jon tomo asiento sonriéndole.- Buenos días Nell.- Sin embargo el tono de voz del joven no era muy alentador.

¿Qué tienes Jon?- Pregunto con cierta angustia Nell, que además de su novia era su mejor amiga y podía reconocer cuando el chico estaba en un conflicto emocional.

No sé si pueda estudiar después de la preparatoria sabes.- La observo directo a sus ojos cafés mientras le sonreía de lado con cierto pesar.- Las cosas en casa están mal y se supone que no lo sé, escuche por accidente todo esto, mis padres no se han dado cuenta.

Nell beso su mejilla para luego acariciarla.- ¿Cómo piensas que acabe la temporada de Football? ¿Tenemos oportunidad contra los tiburones de Metrópolis?- Pregunto con cierto interés la chica, sin que Jon pudiera hilar la coherencia de la pregunta de su novia cosa que lo externo en su rostro.

Nell no hizo otra cosa que reír un poco, se acerco a su oído y le susurro.- Escuche decir al entrenador que vendrían reclutadores para jugadores de la universidad de Metrópolis.- Se separo de él con una sonrisa mientras veía como la cara de confusión cambiaba a una de incredulidad.

¿No juegas conmigo Nell?- Pregunto emocionado Jonathan, que al recibir una negativa de parte de su novia no hizo más que tomar su rostro y darle un beso rápido en sus labios mientras sonreía emocionado.- ¡Conseguiré su atención!

Y con esto el día se le ilumino a Jonathan, desde entonces dio lo mejor que tenía en cada entrenamiento.

* * *

Metrópolis.

El desayuno en la mansión de los Clark siempre era un tanto frío, Martha siempre había deseado un poco más de convivencia familiar, su madre era cariñosa pero solo en los momentos que convivía con ella que eran muy pocos, esto debido a los numerosos compromisos sociales que tenia debido al trabajo de su esposo. Su padre, era el dueño de una prestigiosa firma de abogados en metrópolis, de la cual cuando él representaba el caso, era casi infalible que lo perdiera. Debido a esto Martha siempre tuvo a una nana que la crió como hija, ya que los Clark aunque la amaban con locura, no le ponían la atención que una hija única requiere.

Para llamar más la tención de su padre, le había prometido ser la mejor estudiante ya que sería un abogado como él, pero todo lo que deseaba era tener una hermosa familia, unida y llena de amor. Cosa que en su casa faltaba, en el desayuno se lograba escuchar solamente los cubiertos al tocar la bajilla al tomar un poco de comida, entonces decidió terminar con ese silencio sepulcral de sus padres.- Papá, mamá…- Comenzó a decir indecisa Martha.- A finales de año… los tiburones irán a Smallville, la escuela está requiriendo el permiso de los padres por escrito para poder ir.

Entonces fue interrumpida por la voz fría de su padre.- ¿A qué viene esto Martha? No te he dicho que no debes perder el tiempo en esas nimiedades …

Entonces los ojos de la señora Clark se posaron en los de su esposo.- Martha ha respondido siempre bien William, no tienes porque negarle tu permiso para salir con sus amigos en la escuela y mucho menos si hay maestros inmiscuidos para su cuidado.

El señor Clark suspiro y posó su mirada en su hija.- ¿Traes el permiso cierto?

La chica asintió.

Bien, solo te advierto esto Martha, bajas una décima en tus calificaciones y te olvidas del permiso.- Entonces el hombre estiro la mano y Martha se levantó emocionada, sacando el permiso que tenia escondido entre sus piernas bajo el mantel y se encamino hacia su padre entregándoselo en la mano.

El hombre lo leyó mientras tomaba una de sus plumas que siempre llevaba consigo y firmaba la nota. Al terminar y entregársela a su hija solamente sintió el abrazo de su pequeña pelirroja junto con un beso en la mejilla. Para luego mirar a una Martha emocionadísima volviendo a su silla casi saltando.- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

Esto no hizo más que sacar una risa en los señores Clark.

* * *

Smallville.

El tiempo había pasado rápido y es que el fin anual había llegado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y el juego tan esperado de los tiburones vs los cuervos estaba a flor de piel. Gente comenzaba a llegar de las afueras de Smallville, la mayoría gente de metrópolis y esto emocionaba mucho a Jonathan, al parecer los rumores eran ciertos y el entrenador lo llamo a los vestidores mucho antes que a los demás jugadores.

Jonathan.- El chico Kent se acercó a su entrenador que se encontraba con otro hombre.- Es el señor Smith, el está buscando talentos para el football y está muy interesando en ti.

Jon solo se acercó tendiendo su mano derecha.- Un placer señor Smith.- Su saludo fue correspondido mientras se sentía examinado por aquel hombre de traje.

¿Así que no has perdido ninguna oportunidad que el balón cae en tus manos para hacer touch down Kent?- Indagó el hombre.

El joven se sonrojó un poco y sonrió.- No tanto así señor, pero me he esforzado en darle alma a mi equipo y este confíe en cada uno de sus integrantes, todos hacemos la jugada, al final cuento con el respaldo de ellos quienes me protegen y dan el balón en el momento correcto.

El entrenador se sentía bastante orgulloso de su corre back. Y asintió a las palabras del joven.

Y dime Kent, ¿te interesaría salir de Smallville y estudiar en la universidad de metrópolis? – Al ver el asentimiento del chico continuó.- De tu desempeño en este día depende que te quiera en el equipo de los Halcones de Metrópolis.

¿Dan becas señor a los jugadores?- Mencionó Jonathan algo ingenuo, pues pensaba que daban facilidades pero no tantas como las que le dirían.

Evaluamos la situación de los estudiantes y sus notas y con ello vemos si le damos beca completa y un cuarto en el campus, para así facilitarles hospedaje y estudios, mientras nos brinden sus habilidades y no bajen sus calificaciones.

Los ojos de Jonathan se iluminaron.- Señor, espero ser todo lo que busca, porque quiero estudiar en su universidad.

Ya lo veremos Kent, tu solo haz lo que has venido haciendo según me dice tu entrenador. El resto lo decidiremos con cuidado. –Sonrió estrechando la mano del joven y luego de su entrenador para luego retirarse.

El entrenador dio un par de palmadas al joven.- No te pongas nervioso Kent, esta entrada la tienes segura, los Tiburones son duros, pero este año los cuervos hemos entrenado duro y podemos sacarle los ojos a cualquier tiburón.

El joven asintió a su entrenador pensativo, pronto los vestidores comenzaron a llenarse y la clásica platica de concientización del entrenador se dio entre los jugadores. Era tiempo de comenzar el partido.

El haber conseguido el permiso desde inicio de año, no hizo que el padre de Martha fuera menos estricto y la envió con chofer en lugar de ir en el autobús escolar como todos los demás. –Donald, ¿te gustan los juegos entre escuelas?

¿Eso es una invitación señorita?- Decía el chofer que tenía mucha confianza con la pequeña, porque prácticamente era el que la llevaba desde pequeña a la escuela.

Mmm…- Sonrió.- ¿Tal vez?

El chófer rió un poco ante el comentario de la chica.- Usted vino para convivir con sus amigos señorita, yo puedo comer algo en esa cafetería-cine del pueblo que se ve muy vistosa… El Talón creo que se llama.

¿Harías eso por mi Donald?- Le dijo con cierta ilusión la joven, pues comenzaba a sentirse tan extraña entre sus amigas, era la única que tenían así sumamente protegida y solamente acompañada por si gente que quiere como su familia, pero no es su familia en sí, era una extraña manera de demostrarles su amor sus padres.

La llevo al estadio y le indicó el camino hacia el Talón. La chica asintió y se adentro al estadio subiendo las gradas mientras buscaba los colores de su escuela, que era el grupo de azul con blanco, incluso ella misma iba vestida de un vestido blanco con una pañoleta azul claro que hacía que su cabello rojo resaltase al igual que el azul de sus ojos.

Entonces notó como sus amigas le hacían señas para sentarse con ellas. Al llegar y saludarlas solo mencionaron.- Pensamos que no ibas a llegar.

¿Creen que me perdería este partido tan importante para Ryan?- Dijo incrédula.- Hubiera venido con o sin el permiso de mis padres.

Las chicas guardaron silencio por un momento hasta que la mejor amiga de Martha, Betty, preguntó algo que simplemente Martha no lo creía posible.- Se que llevan todo este año juntos y lo ayudas con las clases y tareas explicándoles ¿pero que te hace pensar que él siente algo por ti Martha?

La pelirroja se extraño ante la pregunta.- ¿Cómo que, que me hace pensar? Saben que Ryan me pidió que asistiera y fue muy dulce, me tomo de los hombros y me dijo que le gustaría verme ahí en ese partido tan importante para él, saben como yo que hay gente que viene a reclutar jugadores, buscando a los mejores y Ryan es el mejor… Además me acarició la mejilla y me dijo que hiciera lo posible.

¿No has pensado que te utiliza?- Comentó la amiga secamente.

¡No! ¿Y por qué quieren amargarme la tarde? ¡Mejor disfrutemos el partido y ya!- Dijo con algo de molestia Martha, sin embargo ella era una persona algo inocente que creía en las personas, tal vez era porque todos quienes la rodeaban eran extremadamente buenos y cariñosos con ella, a falta de la atención de los padres, que creía ciegamente en las personas.

El partido estuvo reñido, tanto que si unos anotaban otros lo hacían en el siguiente tanto, de modo que el marcador iba en empate a dos minutos del último cuarto. Los jugadores lucían exhaustos. Jonathan junto a sus chicos en el último tiempo.- Chicos haremos la jugada 33.

Pero esa jugada es muy peligrosa Jon, así como puede ser sumamente efectiva, una vez perdido el balón deja espacio para que nos den con todo de regreso sin poder defendernos.- Comentó uno de sus compañeros.

Lo sé, pero este es nuestro último partido, es nuestro último año y nunca hemos sido campeones en estos años que hemos estado. ¿No vale la pena arriesgarnos?- Les contagio la enjundia.

Bien…- Dijeron los compañeros.

Esa técnica consistía dejarle el balón al corre back y todos en forma de flecha ir flanqueándolo para quitarle jugadores de encima. Era arriesgado porque absolutamente todos los jugadores iban al ataque sin miramientos.

Esos dos últimos minutos fueron cruciales para la vida de Jonathan, que sorteaba jugadores y sus compañeros le quitaba de encima muchos otros, para él era una cuestión de vida o muerte, que al llegar y anotar un touch down todo fue el paraíso para él, los cuervos de Smallville se levantaron y comenzaron a celebrar, muchos aficionados bajaron a la cancha y comenzaron a levantar en brazos a los jugadores, la banda de la escuela comenzaba a tocar, las animadoras saltaban de la emoción y Jonathan solo buscaba con la mirada a Nell quien se le lanzó a los brazos y mientras Jonathan se quitaba el casco.

Para los aficionados de los tiburones esto fue muy duro, ellos habían sido los campeones dos veces seguidas y los habían derrotado por muy poco, Martha noto como ese rubio le llevo la gloria a su Ryan. Lo buscó con la mirada, pero este estaba en los brazos de Clarice, la capitana de las porristas de su escuela siendo consolado a besos.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero que tonta fue, se sentía enojada con ella misma, como es que no escucho a sus amigas, Betty intentó advertirle. Solo había hecho el ridículo, salió lo más rápido que pudo, que fue difícil por la aglomeración de personas en la salida y se dirigió al talón.

Donald al verla llegar en aquel estado, solo la abrazó.- Vayámonos de aquí Don, por favor no quiero estar aquí… por favor…

* * *

Smallville en la actualidad.

Entonces la primera vez que vio al señor Kent, ¿lo aborreció?- Preguntó Lois a la señora Kent.

No tanto así, pero no lo hacía en mi vida, es más lo llegue a olvidar, lo único que me preocupaba era Ryan en ese momento, pero en definitiva ese día nuestros caminos se cruzaron para convertirse en el mismo, ¿cómo y cuándo nos juntaríamos en este con nuestro amor? Eso es algo que aún falta mucho tramo para que suceda. ¿Te va interesando la historia Lois? ¿O te la estoy haciendo aburrida?

Por favor continúe… Siento que leo una novela al escucharla.- Mencionaba la reportera, pero ambas sabían que aun estaban preocupadas por Clark Kent, el súper hombre que estaba salvando a cientos de personas esa noche.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos, espero disfruten mucho de la historia tanto como yo estoy disfrutando escribirla.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen y esta historia no tiene ningún afán de lucro.**

 **Si les gusta, les invito a seguirla. Así mismo visiten mis otras historias, estoy segura que si esta les agrada las otras también y es que son muy variadas.**

 **Agradezco a las personas que ya leyeron esta historia, espero que pronto los lectores dejen comentarios porque saben me emocionan mucho y así se cuanto les llega a gustar la trama, también les agradezco los favoritos o alertas. Paupaupi, también te agradezco personalmente el lindo review que me dejaste, espero este capítulo también sea de tu agrado.**

 **Dejo como ambientación la siguiente melodía y así la pueden buscar en Youtube.** **  
Runaway (Del Shannon) (Letra en Español)**

 **Saben, esta canción creo que le va a los sentimientos de Jonathan. Bueno, nos seguimos leyendo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3. Noche de Graduación**

Smallville

Y después de ese evento deportivo en el cual los cuervos resultaron victoriosos, sonaron aun más los preparativos para la noche del baile y con ello los reyes de la preparatoria.

Las bocinas viejas del colegió rechinaron al encender el micrófono llamando así de forma molesta la atención a los estudiantes que circulaban por los pasillos, para luego escuchar que el micrófono es regulado y una voz varonil supliera el ruido molesto.- Y entonces somos campeones ¡hurra por los jugadores! ¡Pero es momento ahora de pensar en la graduación, en despedirnos y en tomar nuevos caminos, sin embargo nuestra última noche juntos se acerca y hay que dejar lugar a la siguiente generación de hacer su historia y logros en este lugar, como nosotros mismos! ¿Ya han votado por la realeza en nuestro baile? Los resultados son muy parejos y algo me dice que una melena oscura y una rubia será quienes porten nuestras coronas en esta ocasión? Si no lo han hecho apresúrense que esta noche es el cierre de votaciones y el conteo para ser revelado mañana en el baile. Aquí Ross reportándoles, chicos los extrañaré.- Después de eso los pasillos volvieron a su acostumbrado andar salvaje provocado por los estudiantes y su ritmo de vida.

El sonido de una puerta al cerrarse y un suspiro salió de Nell.- ¿Algo ocurre?- Preguntó Jonathan que tomaba por sorpresa a su novia.- ¿Estas preocupada por las elecciones del rey y reina del baile?- Dijo en un tono incrédulo y con esa sonrisa de lado que tanto le encantaba a la chica mientras sus ojos azules penetraban su mirar.

Kent, a veces…- Sonrió pegándosele y acariciando su mejilla.- No eres muy oportuno que digamos.- Entonces le robo un beso. – ¿Arreglaste el papeleo con el señor Smith?

Si…- Dijo aun algo ensoñado pues la chica era su todo, pero aun le preocupaba esa evasión.- ¿Seguro está todo bien?

¡Si claro! ¿Porqué no habría de estarlo?- Lo observó a los ojos con dulzura.

¿Te preocupa el futuro cierto?- Intuyo Jon mientras la tomaba del rostro viéndola a los ojos.- Lo que tú y yo tenemos es verdadero, no importa que camino tomemos o si me voy de Smallville a estudiar o si tú te vas a estudiar. Y vamos a hacer grandes cosas, vamos hacer cosas productivas. ¿Lo sabes verdad Nell?- Esta solo asintió y le regalo una dulce sonrisa.

* * *

Metropolis

Mucho días llorosos encerrada en su habitación habían pasado, salvo las actuaciones de que todo estaba bien en la escuela, habían sucedido para Martha, de los cuales, sus padres no se habían dado cuenta, solo su nana. Pero ahora se sentía mejor. No era tonta, ella valía mucho y sabía que merecía un amor limpio en el que pueda compartirse de una forma dulce. Su nana hizo mucho la diferencia en su sentir, le hizo ver que era una persona amada, incluso le dio a entender que para sus padres eran su todo, por eso querían dejarle una base para cuando ellos no estén.

Los últimos días en la escuela se sentía mucho más tranquila, los podía ver estar juntos, sonreír, incluso podía ver cómo le coqueteaba el sínico de Ryan, ella no era un juego o un juguete. Esa hora libre estaban en la cafetería ella y sus amigas cuando lo vio venir.- ¿Te hice algo Clark?

Martha ladeo los ojos y lo observo, siendo lo más diplomática que pudo.- Hola Ryan. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?- Para luego sonreírle. El chico sonrió mientras tomaba asiento. Las amigas de Martha en especial Betty se enderezó y su actitud fue algo protectora.- ¿Vienes a sacar algo más de Martha, Ryan?- Preguntó sin evasivas la amiga de la chica.

Wow, wow, wow ¿qué sucede chicas? Siempre he sido amigo de Martha y de ustedes.- Dijo entre risas y un tono fingido de sarcasmo. Pero luego miró directo a los ojos de Martha.- Jugaré para los halcones, me han solicitado entrar. Tú entraste a la universidad de Metrópolis desde hace mucho, se que fuiste de las primeras en la lista de exámenes de admisión. Yo no te ofrecí nada Martha, solo mi amistad.

La pelirroja contesto al muchacho.- Tienes toda la razón Ryan, solamente dijiste que querías verme y que te era sumamente necesaria, que no podrías vivir sin mí en estos momentos, me diste a entender que querías tener una relación conmigo pero si… seguro entendí mal… realmente dijiste la verdad literal te era sumamente necesaria para ayudarte a mantener tus notas y tengas oportunidad de una beca en la universidad. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Quieres que te ayude a mantenerla? ¿A eso has venido? ¿Por eso esa actitud coqueta y constante de tu parte? – Lo miró mordazmente.

El chico parpadeo un par de veces.- Si… creo que se me fue un poco la mano, pero si te quiero Martha, eres la chica más dulce que he conocido y la más inteligente.- Betty bufo ante el comentario.- Mira querido, creo que mejor dejas de hablar porque te hundes más y más con cada palabra que dices.

¡No!- Dijo Martha con cierta emoción a flor de piel. Miro suplicante a sus amigas.- Déjenos solos por favor.- Sus amigas se extrañaron y se preocuparon, la mirada que le dieron era de "¿es en serio Martha?"- Por favor…- Volvió a insistir la pelirroja.

Las amigas de Martha aceptaron su petición.- Te vemos en la siguiente clase dijo una.- Se levantaron y comenzaron a irse pero Betty volteo y la miro directo.- Cuidate…- Martha asintió mientras las vio irse y luego volvió a la vista a Ryan.

Nadie que quiere hace lo que tú me has hecho Ryan. Así que te lo pediré amablemente. Aléjate de mí de ahora en adelante, en la universidad ni se te ocurra acercarte a mí o pretender una amistad conmigo, porque no la tenemos. ¿Queda entendido?- Le dijo las cosas secamente.

Ryan la miraba sorprendido, ¿de dónde había sacado tanta determinación Martha? Incluso le pareció mucho más atractiva que antes. – Por Dios Martha, esa actitud tan segura si que se te ve sexy. Hablaba en serio cuando te digo que te quiero.

Martha suspiro y se levantó, tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no caer en los juegos del chico, aun le gustaba, se escuchaba lindo saberse querida por él, pero no era ninguna tonta.- Te lo he dicho ya Ryan, olvídate que existo.- Siguió el camino que habían seguido sus amigas rumbo a su salón de clases, dejando al chico observándola salir de la cafetería, una vez fuera de ella un par de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, se los limpio rápidamente mientras entraba al salón con sus amigas fingiendo que todo estaba bien.

* * *

Smallville

Jonathan había hecho sus labores y más que eso durante toda la semana para que sus padres le prestaran la camioneta y bajaba urgentemente mientras se ponía la corbata- ¡Mamá, ¿cómo me veo?!- Le sonreía a su madre mientras terminaba de anudarse el nudo y tomaba la cajita donde descansaba la gardenia que llevaba para Nell.

Te vez guapísimo Jonathan.- La mamá del chico le daba un beso y entonces apareció su padre entrando por la casa y le mostraba las llaves.- Conduce con cuidado Jon, sabes que no debes tomar si vas a conducir, diviértete sanamente. – Jon asintió y tomó las llaves de la camioneta mientras salía de la casa.- Y Jonathan.- Dijo el padre del muchacho haciendo que se detuviera a la mitad de las escaleras para salir de la casa mientras volteaba viendo a sus padres abrazados desde la puerta.- Cuida y respeta a Nell.- Sentencio su padre más como un consejo que como una orden. El chico asintió.

La familia de Nell lo recibió en cuanto llego por ella.- ¿Estas chicas se tardan mucho arreglando, no es así hijo?- Dijo el señor Potter dándole una palmada en la espalda a Jonathan, el cual sonrió.- Le aseguro que valdrá la pena cada minuto de espera.- Sonrió Jon a los padres de su novia. Los ojos del chico se abrieron en demasía cuando la vieron bajar, en serio que era privilegiado cuando la vio bajar, estaba bellísima, la chica más bella que había conocido, se sintió afortunado, camino para ayudarle a bajar el último escalón pero se tropezó, reincorporándose inmediatamente, cosa que hizo reír a Nell.

Jonathan le tendió la cajita con la gardenia, la cual le saco una enorme sonrisa a su novia, orgulloso de eso, destapo y le ayudo a ponerse la flor en la muñeca a la chica.- Te ves maravillosa, Nell.- Le dijo en un susurro mientras lo hacía.- Gracias Jon, tu también te ves fantástico.- El chico sonrió de lado, esa sonrisa que no sabía que encantaba a Nell.- Vamos, es nuestra noche, creo que tú serás la reina del baile.- La chica rió y no pudo dejar de darle un beso, aun delante de sus padres y seguido de eso se escucho el carraspeo de garganta del señor Potter. Los muchachos sonrieron ampliamente y salieron de casa, no sin antes ser detenido por el padre de Nell para decirle.- Cuida a mi hija o te la verás conmigo Kent.- El chico asintió. Mientras Nell le mandaba una mirada a su padre para que parara mientras decía.- Como si no supieras que Jon es un perfecto caballero.

El baile fue maravilloso, fotos para el anuario, amigos reunidos, una novia hermosa y por si fuera poco, fueron elegidos reyes del baile de graduación, no tenía más que agradecer Jonathan, tenía mucho amor y muy buenas amistades, la vida le daba mucho, demasiado, a pesar de eso, algo sentía raro en Nell. No sabía que era, no se lo decía y ella nunca le ocultaba las cosas. El baile para los reyes comenzó y con el dio pie para que los demás lo siguieran, Nell lo abrazo muy fuerte mientras bailaban y le acariciaba su cabello mientras reposaba su cabeza en su pecho.- ¿Qué ocurre Nell? Sé que quieres decirme algo.- La chica suspiro y solo lo abrazó más fuerte. Pero el continuó.- Tú sabes que puedes decirme lo que fuera. ¿Lo sabes verdad?

La chica asintió. – Jon, no quería decírtelo aquí, es más ni yo sabía que lo iba a hacer. No estaré aquí en Smallville como teníamos previsto, una tía lejana de Inglaterra me ofreció hospedaje y presentaré examen de admisión en Oxford. Si perderé un año, pero conoceré Europa, su forma de pensar, es una gran oportunidad. Y no sé si la distancia nos ayudará… digo, te amo, mucho… Pero es muy distinto tener una carretera de unas cuantas horas de distancia a un continente entero. Tengo miedo Jon, mucho miedo de que no funcione si me voy.

Jonathan suspiro y la abrazó fuerte, apenas y se movían del centro de la pista, sintió como su camisa se iba mojando de las lágrimas de Nell. Acarició su cabello.- ¿Y cuando te vas?- Preguntó temeroso el chico.- Mañana Jon…- El corazón del chico se le comenzaba a desgarrar.- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho? Esto ya lo sabías por lo menos desde esta semana…- La chica lo miro a los ojos.- No podía arruinar tu felicidad… Te quiero Jon… Me gusta verte feliz.- Sin embargo la chica veía tristeza en la mirada de su novio que se obligaba a sonreírle.

Nell…- Continuó Jon.- Mi amor es sincero… creo que podemos aguantar esa distancia y más. Algo me dice en tu mirada que quieres terminar la relación porque no quieres atarme y no quieres atarte, pero sé que me amas. ¿Puedes… puedes intentarlo conmigo?- Preguntó esperanzado el muchacho.

¿No es mejor Jon?- El chico negaba.- Inténtalo.- Dijo en tono suplicante el chico en un susurro.- La chica se acercó a darle un beso mientras asentía a la petición de su novio.

Y así la velada de ensueño acabo, el chico dejo temprano a su novia pues tenía que viajar temprano, la dejo en la puerta de su casa.- Todo irá bien Nell.- El chico dijo esto en un tono melancólico. – La observaba a los ojos mientras acariciaba su mano no dejándola ir ni entrar a la casa, la chica se acercó acarició sus mejillas y lo beso lentamente mientras sus lenguas se acariciaban lento, al separarse, la chica sonrió, Jon sabía que era momento de soltarla, se armo de mucho valor para hacerlo y la vio adentrarse y entrar a su casa, el chico subió a su camioneta y por un momento solo se quedo con las manos en el volante. Encendió la camioneta y prendió las luces cuando escucho desde la ventana del cuarto de Nell como se abría para luego escuchar su nombre de la voz de su novia.- ¡Jonathan Kent!

El chico la observó con una sonrisa un tanto apagada.- ¡Te amo Kent!¡No lo olvides!- Le guiño un ojo y este asintió conduciendo a su casa en la granja Kent, técnicamente las familias eran vecinos, al llegar a su casa, dejo la camioneta estacionada subió al granero y tomo el telescopio que su padre le había regalado, pero en lugar de enfocarlo a las estrellas, lo direccionó a la casa de su novia, noto como la luz del cuarto de ella se apagó después de unos minutos, no podía dejarla ir así, sabía que sus padres no le darían oportunidad de ir si no acababa con sus actividades, así que el muchacho se cambio y comenzó con ellas de una vez, lo menos que podía hacer era dormir, así que le venía bien ese trabajo.

* * *

Metrópolis.

Martha no tenía una propuesta para ir al baile, pero no se lo perdería por nada, tal vez no era muy visible en la escuela, tal vez la consideraban una chica nerd, pero esa noche lucia estupenda con un vestido color negro y unos guantes largos, que dejo a muchos con la boca abierta mientras caminaba adentrándose al pasillo, para luego tomarse las fotos del anuario y después encontrarse con sus amigas, algunas llevaban pareja otras no, pero no faltaron quienes les pidieran piezas para bailar, algo que tenía Martha es que nunca se había sentido menos y ahora con lo que le había pasado con Ryan mucho menos.

Los reyes del baile como era de suponer fueron Ryan y Brenda, la novia de este, sin embargo fue una sorpresa que su nombre haya figurado entre las candidatas, no entendía porque nunca se sintió muy popular, así que le hizo un tanto de gracia esto.

Esa noche le habían dicho sus padres que saldrían de viaje a la mañana siguiente así que la esperaban temprano para que los despida en el aeropuerto. Así que se divirtió lo que pudo, bailo mucho y regreso a casa temprano, Don fue a recogerla como era su costumbre de modo que en ello no hubo mucho problema, sin embargo una vez en su casa, en su habitación, decidió salir a su pequeño balcón y ver las estrellas. Su vida hasta ahora había sido la de complacer a su familia en todo, tal vez, era hora de solicitar una beca en la universidad y bueno, no ser la hija de papá y mamá que siempre había sido, ella quería una vida plena y hasta ahora sentía que le faltaba algo, pensó que era amor, por eso se ilusionó mucho con Ryan, pero no, era ella… no se sentía satisfecha, sus padres no estarían siempre, ella debía ver por su vida y ahora que tenía que entrar a la universidad, debía dar el gran paso, todo esto meditaba la chica mientras veía las estrellas en esa fría noche, se abrazó un poco mientras meditaba, ciertamente no creía poder dormir y después de ir al aeropuerto se dirigiría a la universidad a arreglar todo, tal vez no les agrade mucho a sus padres, pero ahora ella podría decidir por ella, no era una niña. Fue así que la noche paso volando, era hora que el rumbo de su vida comenzará a avanzar y no estancarse como ella sentía. Era hora de convertirse en la verdadera Martha Clark.

* * *

Metrópolis en la actualidad.

¿Entonces la vida que habían soñado estaba tomando un rumbo diferente?- Pregunto Lois con la mirada concentrada en su suegra.

Bueno, nuestros caminos comenzaban a juntarnos con un poco de dolor, el dolor siempre pasa cuando te desprendes de algo que se puede decir lo tienes encarnado, Jonathan y yo, teníamos cierto miedo, una vida que no conocíamos comenzaba a presentarse en nuestra realidad. Para luego madurar y tomar decisiones fuertes. El estaba triste y yo también… Pero algo teníamos consciente, sea lo que pasara siempre saldríamos adelante.

¿Entonces se toparon en el aeropuerto? ¿Ahí entablaron conversación?- Pregunto la reportera.

No comas ansias hija, te estoy contando la historia con lujo de detalles, dejame que tome algo de inspiración.- Sonrió y le dio un sorbo a su chocolate.

La reportera sonrió y asintió para imitarla saboreando la bebida, al dejarla en la mesa mencionó.- Soy toda oídos Martha.

Gracias hija… Te seguiré contando.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos, vengo recordando cómo es que dijeron en Smallville como se conocieron, pero quise hacer esto así para que tenga mucho más sentido la forma que contaron.- Sonríe.**  
 **Ahora bien espero que les este gustando la historia, se que son pocos los lectores. Pero les agradezco que estén leyendo la historia, si es un tanto romántica y cursi y dramática y hasta cómica en algunos aspectos. Me va agradando como está quedando y espero que a ustedes les suceda igual.**

 **Paupaupi, vuelvo a agradecerte ese favorito y ese alerta y ese Review que eres la única que lo ha hecho jajaja. Ojala pronto lleguen más.**

 **Ahora bien, como habrán notado esta como que adaptada la vida joven en la época de los 60´s por eso el tipo de música que escojo para ambientación. Ahora les dejo la siguiente canción para que la busquen en youtube como ambientación:**

 **BOBBY VINTON-BLUE VELVET**

 **Disfruten.**

 **Además ninguno de los personajes de Smallville o Superman me pertenecen y la historia no es con algún afán de lucro.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4. Despidiéndose.**

Metrópolis

La noche comenzó a pasar de ese azul oscuro a un tono morado, para luego ver ese azul-rosado y finalmente el sol brillar y dejar el cielo en un azul claro tan hermoso. Martha pensaba que auguraba un buen día, debido a la mala noche, unas pequeñas ojeras aparecieron en sus ojos, no quería parecer terriblemente dormida para sus padres, así que se metió a tomar un baño, busco una ropa seria como le gustaba verla su padre, pero también quería algo moderno y juvenil, entonces encontró un vestido gris con una caída que le encantaba y que llegaba hasta las rodillas y un cinturón blanco, tomo sus guantes blancos y un sombrero gris, así mismo se puso sus gafas de sol tipo ray-ban de gota, a decir verdad, era un vestido clásico sin crinolina moderno pero elegante, las zapatillas las escogió blancas con la punta de color gris a juego del vestido. Su cabello rojo resaltaba con esos colores claros de modo que sabía que su padre aprobaría a su princesa.

Bajo lentamente aun sin ponerse el sombrero que llevaba en mano, pero si con los lentes puestos. El señor Clark hacia una llamada en el teléfono que tenía en el recibidor.- Si quiero la avioneta preparada para cuando llegue, el viaje será necesario. Bien me parece perfecto. Pronto estaré ahí.

La chica sonrió, su madre estaba sentada en la sala esperando a que su esposo acabe para ir juntos a la mesa a desayunar. La chica tímidamente dijo bajando el último escalón.- Buenos días padres.- Les sonrió ampliamente, el olor del desayuno les llegaba a todos.- Delicioso y con el hambre que tengo.- La verdad era que siempre que se desvelaba le ocurría.

El señor Clark termino su llamada colgando. – Te dije que no te desvelaras Martha, que te quería temprano en casa.- La chica sonrió mientras sentía la mirada de sus padres sobre ella, sabía que su madre inspeccionaba su vestimenta y el señor Clark bueno estaba ocupado llamándole la atención.

Llegue temprano padre, es solo que no podía dormir y la noche fue tan hermosa, sabes que se ven poco las estrellas en la ciudad y esta vez brillaban para mí como nunca.- Decía la chica como excusa a su padre quien solo alzó una ceja y negó con la cabeza.

Martha, ¿qué te he dicho que hace la mala noche a tu salud y tu rostro? Quítate esas gafas de sol por favor, que no estamos fuera de casa.- Continuó la señora Clark. Que cuando lo hizo su hija, tapo su boca mientras hacia un pequeño ruido de asombro.- ¡Oh!- Martha sabía que se veía horrible con esas ojeras, probablemente con uno o dos años más de los que tenía.

Te he dicho que no dormir bien te envejece ¿y a pesar de eso lo haces? ¡Martha Clark! Si vas a ser una abogado tan prestigiosa como tu padre, debes cuidar esa imagen.- Lo decía con cierto reproche a su hija, claro que días como este pensaba que sus padres eran un tanto superficiales, no es el aspecto o el dinero lo que hacían valer a una persona, sino su actitud y las huellas que deja en las personas.

Martha suspiro.- Lo siento madre, tendré mucho más cuidado con mi persona, lo prometo.- Le sonrió de forma sincera a modo de disculpa que de inmediato fue aceptada con otra de aprobación pues la señora Clark sabía que lo que su hija prometía trataba de cumplirlo.

Bueno, ya que estamos todos, vamos a desayunar, que se hace tarde.- Mencionaba el señor Clark, ese día Martha se sentía un tanto sentimental, tal vez debido a lo que les diría dentro de unos momentos, así que tomo el brazo de su padre y camino con él hasta la mesa, el señor Clark la dejo como todo un caballero que le acomodo su silla y luego lo hizo con su esposa para llegar a su asiento en la cabecera y tomar asiento, el desayuno estaba servido, huevos revueltos, fruta y jugo, un poco de café para todos con leche, la nata comenzaba a formarse en la bebida y comenzaron a desayunar.

Martha pensó que tal vez este era el mejor momento para comenzar a hablar ya que su padre estaría muy ocupado en el aeropuerto y sería muy presuroso hablarlo en trayecto, no estaban tan lejos del aeropuerto, después de todo estaba a las afueras de la ciudad junto con su casa. Tomo aire, así como la servilleta con la que limpio las comisuras de su boca y comenzó a hablar con toda la valentía que había reunido.- Padre, madre… ustedes saben que no soy una niña…

Esas sencillas palabras hicieron que ambos padres le pusieran a tención a su hija pues veían venir algo importante. Esta acción de sus padres por un momento la hicieron sentir una niña otra vez, pero continuó.- Se que no estás de acuerdo en que me haya decidido por la universidad de Metrópolis, siendo que Oxford en Europa me había aceptado también, la verdad lo pensé mucho, pero los Europeos no me daban tantas facilidades.- Su padre entrecerró los ojos mientras picaba y llevaba a su boca un poco de huevo sin apartar su mirada gélida de su hija. Martha trago un poco de saliva y por un momento se sintió sedienta y tomó un poco de jugo, ahora podía sentir como se sentían los acusados y testigos frente a su padre.- Pero me decidí a la universidad de Metrópolis pues me dan una beca completa y muchas facilidades.

El señor Clark asentía mientras escuchaba a su hija como si estuviera asimilando las palabras de la joven para rebatirle su postura, mientras su esposa no apartaba la vista de ambos mientras comenzaba a palidecer aunque proseguía con su desayuno.- Y bueno la realidad es que anoche me decidí a hacer uso de todas esas facilidades, una beca completa, dormitorios, bueno, suena muy adulto para mí que siempre he sido una niña consentida por ustedes, ya es hora que forje mi carácter y me independice, busque un trabajo y bueno ustedes saben, no ser una carga para ustedes, quiero hacerlos sentir orgullosos y quiero sentir que todo lo que he logrado de ahora en adelante es gracias a mí, no depender de nadie… eso incluyéndolos. Quiero saber qué es ser un adulto.

El señor Clark había terminado su desayuno, con una seña le indicó a Martha que continúe desayunando, lo cual comenzó a hacer, sabiendo que comenzaría el debate. Y así fue.- Primero que nada Martha Clark, debiste haber aceptado Oxford, tiene mucho mejor nivel académico que Metrópolis, segundo lugar, si has aceptado Metrópolis no tienes porque salirte de tú casa, no eres una carga para nosotros.- Ladeo un poco la cabeza mirándola con cierta severidad.- En tercer lugar, nosotros estamos orgullosos ya de ti, nunca nos has decepcionado. Y en cuarto lugar, eso de no depender de nadie, no vivir en tu casa suena a que estas huyendo de tu familia, un adulto no es lo que piensas, sino una persona que responde por sus acciones y no piensa que la vida es una fantasía como tú evidentemente lo estás haciendo.

Martha dejo de comer.- ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? Nunca dejaré ser una niña si yo sigo aquí viviendo con ustedes, encerrada en una jaula de oro.- Lo dijo en un tono molesto, volvió a escuchar como su madre tomaba aire y entonces la chica cerró los ojos como un reproche para sí, no debió haber dicho eso último.

Martha Clark no se hablará más del asunto. – Sentenció su padre.- Borrate esas ideas de la cabeza, que definitivamente tú, no te irás de casa no lo permitiré y si lo haces atente a las consecuencias.

Padre, en verdad acostúmbrate a la casa sin mí, mi decisión está tomada, cuando ustedes vuelvan de su viaje yo ya no estaré, me habré instalado en la universidad. Lo que hoy quería era despedirme con mucho amor de ustedes, no con esta pelea. Los voy a extrañar porque los amo. Pero mi decisión está tomada. – El silencio en la mesa se hizo presente y la atmósfera se sentía pesada, sin embargo el señor Clark asintió, ahora era momento de pensar que hacer para que su hija regrese a casa pronto, la conocía bien y sabía que lo que había amenazado lo cumpliría así que no tenía caso continuar esa discusión.

Terminaron de arreglarse y se encaminaron al aeropuerto los tres Clark llevados en el auto por Donald, que notaba la tensión en los integrantes de la familia que no pronunciaron palabra durante todo el trayecto.

* * *

Smallville.

El chico había acabado exhausto sentado en una de las pacas de paja que había acomodado ya en el granero. En la posición en la que estaba podía ver perfectamente la carretera, comenzaba a amanecer, pero entonces vio la camioneta de los Potter salir en dirección a la carretera de Metrópolis y entonces supo que no le quedaba más tiempo, el chico sabiendo que su padre no tardaría en salir para comenzar sus tareas que gran parte de estas estaban hechas, era el primero en despertarse y comenzar en trabajar, pero esta vez Jonathan había hecho merito para que le dejaran llevarse la camioneta para que pudiera despedir a Nell.

Se levanto de la paca y se dirigió corriendo a la casa, pero fue interceptado por su padre en la puerta de la casa.- ¡Papá, es urgente, préstame la camioneta y déjame faltar hoy a la escuela!- Lo miraba con tono suplicante, sabiendo que cada minuto era tiempo perdido para alcanzar a los Potter.

El señor Kent entrecerró los ojos, sintiéndose algo extrañado, primero de ver a su hijo levantado y sudoroso y segundo por lo que le solicitaba.- ¿Podrías explicarme un poco más despacio?- Concluyo el padre del rubio.

Jonathan suspiró sabiendo que tenía que explicarle bien a su padre todo lo que había ocurrido. Así que comenzó con el baile, explicando que Nell se iría y que previendo que no lo dejaría irse a Metrópolis atrasando una jornada de trabajo, pues decidió no dormir para terminar su trabajo y avanzar con el de su padre, de esa manera habría ganado el tiempo para ir y venir del aeropuerto. –Primero lávate esa cara y cámbiate de ropa, si no quieres que Nell te vea tan mal como yo te veo y te huelo.- Sentencio el señor Kent.

El chico sonrió cuando su padre le dio paso a la casa y subió hecho una bala se quito la ropa y se dio un regaderaso rápidamente para luego secarse y cambiarse y bajando las escaleras llego hasta su padre y su madre que se encontraban en la cocina y su padre le tendía una taza de café bien cargado y las llaves de la camioneta, que el chico había dejado en la noche en su lugar.

El rubio sonrió tomando ambas cosas y se dirigió a la camioneta.- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!- Se escuchaba cada vez menos porque se alejaba rapidísimo y solo escucharon los Kent que su hijo arrancaba la camioneta y partía hacia el aeropuerto en busca de su amada.- Solo espero que el café lo mantenga bien despierto, no quiero ningún accidente en carretera.- Mencionó el señor Kent a su esposa.

* * *

Metrópolis.

El aeropuerto se encontraba concurrido al parecer había un vuelo importante a Europa, pues muchos ingleses parecían estar llegando al aeropuerto, pero los Clark pasaron de largo hasta llegar al área de vuelos privados, Martha ahora si llevaba puesto los lentes, los guantes y el sombrero, quien la viera parecía una pequeña estrella de la televisión de lo perfectamente elegante y pulcra que estaba, además que tenía porte y estilo.

La chica abrazó a sus padres y les deseo un buen viaje, su madre le dio un abrazo algo prolongado, la chica entendía la razón y beso la mejilla de su madre.- Tengan un buen viaje.- Les sonrió la chica. Los señores asintieron y la señora Clark le dio un beso en la mejilla volviéndola a abrazar.

La chica se sentía nerviosa, alegre y a la vez melancólica una extraña sensación en sí, se despidió de ellos viendo como entraban al área privada a revisión y se despedía alzado su brazo con movimientos leves pero elegantes de su mano.

Por otra parte Jonathan aparco la camioneta asegurándola y corrió buscando a Nell, siguió los señalamientos para abordar a Inglaterra, no era tan difícil de encontrar viendo que había una gran cantidad de ingleses en esa área, entonces vio a sus padres observando como la chica se adentraba al área estéril para revisarla. -¡Nell!- Grito el rubio a su novia.

La chica volteó y sonrió disculpándose y dejando que pasara la persona que estaba detrás de ella, salió con su boleto en mano dejando su maleta para revisión.- ¡Kent!¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- Los Potter lo vieron tan sorprendidos como su hija cuando la llamo y sin pedir mucho permiso a los mismos la abrazó y la beso lenta y profundamente. La chica al separarse del beso aun con la sorpresa en el rostro solo escucho.- No podía dejarte ir así… Tenía que verte hasta el último momento, te amo Nell, recuérdalo por favor.- La chica notó como la mirada del chico comenzaba a tornarse melancólica.

Hey Kent…- Susurro la chica para que solo el escuchara.- Solo me voy a estudiar… Nada va a cambiar… Te prometí intentarlo…- Acarició el cabello rubio del chico que le brindo una sonrisa ladeada que siempre le había encantado. Cuando escucho al vigilante.- Señorita su maleta ya fue revisada, ¿pasará?

¡Si, si ya voy!- Dijo a modo de disculpa Nell apartándose del abrazo de Jonathan, el cual en modo resignado la vio alejarse, sin embargo no dejaba su mano hasta que ella atravesó el límite en el que él ya no podía pasar. Y vio dibujar en los labios de la chica un "Te amo" silencioso. Sintiendo ambos un nudo en la garganta.

Fue así que ambos, tanto Martha como Jonathan observaron partir a un viaje a personas que amaban y que sin duda eran importantísimos en su vida, en el rubio la melancolía era intensa, el señor Potter no hizo más que darle un par de palmadas en la espalda al muchacho. Y Martha se encontraba viendo en ese gran ventanal que la separaba de la pista como abordaban sus padres a la avioneta y esta emprendía el vuelo y de repente se sintió muy sola y con miedo, sin embargo tomo aire armándose de valor, ahora tenía que arreglar las cosas para su nueva vida.

Comenzó a caminar distraídamente pensando en todas las cosas que tenía que arreglar, mientras se topó con un chico rubio, el golpe fue tan fuerte que la hicieron resbalar, después de todo el piso en los aeropuertos siempre están bien pulidos y sus zapatillas resbalaron fácilmente, el chico logró reaccionar rápido, tomándola de la mano y la cintura, evitando que se cayera.

Disculpe, no venía prestando atención en el camino. ¿Se encuentra bien?- Mencionó Jonathan, la mirada del joven era melancólica. Pero fue cambiando a una de sorpresa, pues la chica evidentemente se veía muy linda y como toda una actriz. Ayudándola a volverse a poner de pie.

Martha reaccionó al instante agradeciendo.- Lo siento mucho, de verdad, fui algo torpe, fue mi culpa, fui yo que vengo pensando en muchas cosas y no presté tampoco mucha atención, no pasó nada todo bien.- La chica le sonrió apenas, cosa que la hizo ver un tanto angelical. La forma de hablar del chico le hacía ver que no era de Metrópolis, su tono ranchero lo delataba. El chico asintió y sonrió también apenas, pero su mirada volvía a cambiar a una melancólica.- Creo que veníamos muy distraídos ambos.- Dijo en tono de broma Jonathan, para repartir parte de culpa equitativamente. Y Martha asintió.

Bueno… Con permiso.- Concluyo Jonathan continuando su camino, Martha le sonrió y notaron que ambos se dirigían a la salida, Jonathan la observo de reojo y sonrió con esa encantadora sonrisa de lado que era irresistible y luego volvió la vista a su camino. Martha por el otro lado, también lo observó de reojo, solo que no al mismo tiempo que él la vio, agradeciendo los lentes y el sombrero que ocultaba que lo estaba viendo, era difícil encontrar a jóvenes tan caballeros como el que se acababa de encontrar. Poniéndose un tanto roja por el pensamiento y sonriendo para sí misma.

Lo vio alejarse mientras ella esperaba en la puerta del aeropuerto a que Don apareciera para recogerla y así pedirle que la llevara a la universidad. Mientras musitaba apenas para sí pues sabía que no lo volvería a ver.- Adiós.- Sin recordar que esta era la segunda ocasión que se encontraban, solo que la primera vez lo llego a odiar por unos breves segundos.

* * *

Smallville en la actualidad.

La morena veía a su suegra algo sorprendida. Pensó que su encuentro había sido diferente, no una casualidad. Y menos que ni siquiera salieran juntos.- ¿Entonces no fue amor a primera vista?- Dijo la reportera mientras veía levantarse a Martha en dirección de la mesa y traer esos arándanos a la mesa de centro de la sala y volvía a tomar asiento.

Al parecer no. – Sonrió la pelirroja-canosa. –Pero desde que lo vi supe que era una persona diferente a las que había conocido. Y eso me agradó.- Para luego invitarla a que tome de esa fruta seca. Mientras ella mordía lentamente una y disfrutaba del sabor.

Lois, sonrió apenas, estaba disfrutando de la forma tan cálida que tenía Martha de contar las cosas y era tan amable que no podía rechazar la invitación para ella también saborear la fruta y luego enseñársela musitando.- Esta deliciosa, no tan refrigerada.

Es porque son caseras.- Dijo la madre de Clark con una sonrisa. Para luego continuar con la historia.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos, como siempre acabo escribiendo de noche o media noche para mi… Así que si encuentran algún error por favor tápense los ojos y mejor no solo háganmelo saber jajajaja. Y una disculpa si lo encuentran, usualmente en alguna chance vuelvo a revisar.**

 **Ahora bien. Ningún personaje de Superman o Smallville me pertenecen. Y este fic no tiene algún afán de lucro solo de diversión y entretenimiento.**

 **Así que a todos los lectores apiádense de mí que yo con sus comentarios quiero mejorar ;)**

 **Saben esta historia me fascina… Porque es muy normal.**

 **Les dejo ambientación, y si como siempre es música de los 60's y la pueden encontrar así en youtube:**

 **The Ronettes - Be my baby (Subtitulada)**

 **Nos leemos en la próxima, que por cierto… mi siguiente fic en actualizar, porque si alcanzaron los 10 reviews es "Dark Swan" tambien se los recomiendo, aunque definitivamente es muuuy diferente a este que es dulce. Nos leemos pronto y espero encontrar muchos más comentarios jajajajaja Paupaupi, solo sigues comentándome tú y te lo agradezco, creo que esta historia va dedicada a ti.**

 **Y ahora sin más a lo que truje checha, los dejo con el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5. Metrópolis University.**

Instalaciones de la universidad.

Los padres de Jonathan se sentían sumamente orgullosos de que su hijo por sus propios medios haya logrado una beca del 90% en la universidad, si no hubiera sido por algunas calificaciones algo bajas, hubiera asegurado la del 100%. El joven siempre les dijo que se las podría arreglar con ese 90% pues el otro 10 que faltaba era como para la compra de libros y la verdad, es que tenían una biblioteca en la misma universidad que bien pudiera hacer un excelente uso de esta. Así que el joven radiaba de alegría y sus padres con él.

El chico aun recordaba ese día que lo ayudaron a mudarse al condominio de la zona Alpha de la universidad que eran los dormitorios, cuando abrió la habitación que le había sido asignada, se dio cuenta que fue el primero en ocuparla, entró cargando un par de cajas pesadas mientras sus padres lo seguían, el señor Kent con una caja más, también pesada por cierto y su madre atrás de ellos con una bolsa de papel en la que guardaba unas deliciosas galletas recién horneadas de avena con chispas de chocolate, las favoritas de su hijo a decir verdad y una botella de leche que habían ordeñado de vacas de su granja.

No es difícil imaginar cual fue el desayuno de la familia en cuanto lo ayudaron a instalarse. Fue un tanto difícil despedirse, después de todo, la familia nunca se habían separado, pero Jonathan ya era todo un hombre. La madre del muchacho lo abrazó fuertemente.- Cuídate mucho Jon… se prudente. Por favor hijo.- Para luego darle un par de besos en su mejilla y persignarlo. – El muchacho le dio un enorme abrazo de oso.- ¡Aaarrggrrr!- Para luego besar la mejilla de su mamá siendo un poco jugueton por ese sonido sobretodo pues definitivamente no era de dolor, pero hacia como si le estaba costando levantar a su madre en brazos, para luego responder el señor Kent.- Si no puedes con tu madre, debí dejar que hagas aun más acomodo de pacas.- Dijo en tono serio pero viéndolo con una sonrisa.- Cielos, como los voy a extrañar.- Acabo diciendo el joven Kent.- Los quiero, pero por lo mismo voy a trabajar duro para terminar la carrera y apoyarlos aun más. Quiero que estén orgullosos de mí.

Ya estamos orgullosos de ti.- Mencionó el señor Kent y su esposa lo secundo con un asentimiento y acariciando la mejilla de su hijo. Sin más no tardaron en irse después de ello y dejaron solo a su hijo en su nueva habitación.

* * *

Por otro lado Martha había arreglado todo también en la universidad y su estancia en el ala Beta, siendo en esta ocasión que ya estaba ocupada por alguien una chica que ya tenía tiempo en la universidad, de hecho tenía un par de años ya y es que en ese tiempo no eran muy comunes todavía que las mujeres estudiaran. Así que evidentemente el edificio Beta era uno demasiado pequeño.

Obviamente la chica ya estaba instalada así que cuando vio llegar a Martha acarreando sus cosas con poca ayuda, de hecho solo la de Don, pues enseguida la ayudo a trasladar las cosas de la limusina a su habitación, esa sola condición y que no venga acompañada de sus padres, le sorprendió a su compañera.

Una vez todo en la habitación comenzó a acomodar y su compañera prosiguió en lo que estaba, revisando su horario. Sin embargo le dio la bienvenida.- Soy Lucy Smith por cierto.- Le guiño el ojo y continuó con lo que estaba. Martha no había hecho más que agradecer una y otra vez el apoyo a su nueva compañera y amiga.- Yo soy Martha Clark, un placer.- La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida de quien se trataba.- ¿Clark como el Bufete de abogados más reconocido en Metrópolis?- La pelirroja un tanto apenada asintió.- Deja que adivine ¿serás abogada?- Martha pego una carcajada por la forma picara que su nueva compañera empleo a la pregunta.- ¿Tan obvio es?

Espera… ¿Tengo razón? ¿Entonces estoy compartiendo cuarto con la hija de mi ídolo William Clark? – La pelirroja cerro un ojo como haciendo una mueca de dolor fingido.- ¿Taaan obvia soy?- La chica abrió sus ojos sorprendida y pego una gran carcajada.- Creo que si pequeña, creo que sí, yo también estudio para esa profesión y créeme no es tan fácil como parece. Por eso es mi ídolo tu padre que caso que toma caso que gana, parece infalible. ¿Lo haces por heredar su despacho?

Eh…- La chica bajo el rostro un poco avergonzada y negó.- Creo que esa es la intención de él.- Para luego ver a su compañera de una manera decidida.- Porque quiero defender a quien lo merece y bueno… También hacer que mi padre se sienta orgullosa de mí.- Su compañera solo sonrió y la dejo en lo suyo, aunque evidentemente solo llego a pensar, que casi nunca se sabe quién es el que se merece ser defendido y le pareció un poco inocente su compañera por ello.

Así que bueno después de todo ese trabajo también se puso a revisar su horario y descansar porque sabía que pronto tendría que ocupar su tiempo en buscar un trabajo y estudiar.

* * *

Y así llego el día siguiente tan esperado para ambos jóvenes y todo fue muy normal hasta llegar al quinto día de la semana, ¿qué como era el día para que fuera tan peculiar?

Veamos el día estaba soleado y sin embargo había un poco de viento cosa que lo hacía refrescante y bastante cómodo. El primer semestre y el segundo eran el tronco común en las carreras de la universidad, así que prácticamente eran en estos semestres donde la generación completa de alumnos se conocían y podría estar alguien que estudiaría una licenciatura en matemáticas cuánticas como una licenciatura en derecho o inclusive una de arquitectura, la idea era esa que aprendan el valor que tiene la sociedad y la convivencia. Porque al final así es el mundo real. Cosa que comenzaban a notar todos los alumnos, este era un nivel superior.

Así que esa semana de clases que comenzó muy tranquila conociendo gente, se fue poniendo cada vez mucho más dura, los jóvenes estudiantes se esforzaban en tomar el ritmo e incluso Martha que siempre había sido excelente en todo lo que hacía, pues la había sentido pesada, resulta que había asistido a un par de entrevistas de trabajos de medio tiempo cerca de la escuela pero nada había conseguido aún. Por otro lado Jonathan había asistido todas los días a los entrenamientos con el equipo de football, lamentablemente había algo que le caía en la punta del hígado cuando entrenaba, uno de los nuevos y no es que haya llegado y enseguida sintiera la sangre pesada, no, él quiso socializar con todos y llevarse como lo que son un equipo, con mayor razón de los nuevos, como él, pues al final serían el equipo en su generación cuando los mayores hayan salido. Pero esto era el colmo el tal Ryan no superaba que le haya ganado a su equipo cuando él estaba con los cuervos de Smallville y buscaba encontrones en las practicas con la intención de lastimar, pero siempre le había demostrado su habilidad y destreza, lográndose zafar bien parado, pero si esto continuaba así, bueno, lo iba a parar respondiendo.

En fin era viernes, algo que comenzaba a disfrutar porque no vería dos horas diarias al tal monigote. Y lo mejor de todo iría a su última clase administración, que por cierto se le hizo algo tarde, porque por supuesto en las duchas alguien le hizo una broma de esconder su camisa, cosa que esperaba que solo fuera parte de la potreada acostumbrada y no por el tal Ryan. Entonces en el altavoz se escucho que vosearon a una persona.- "Martha Clark, favor de presentarse a Dirección".

La pelirroja se levantó de su asiento, fue de las primeras en llegar al aula, los bancos eran como en una especie de auditorio, así que bajo las escaleras y se acerco al escritorio del profesor que esperaba que lleguen todos los alumnos, comentándole que era ella a quien voceaban en dirección así que no tuvo mucho problema en que pudiera salir, solo que al abrir la puerta casi le da de lleno a Jonathan en la cara, los ojos de Martha se abrieron de sorpresa y sus mejillas comenzaron a mostrarse cada vez más rojas de la vergüenza y sus pecas se hicieron mucho más notorias, incluso su mano se fue a su pecho con la sorpresa, pues se sintió algo torpe al no fijarse por la prisa.- Lo…Lo siento.- Dijo en un tono, reconociendo muy bien al chico al que casi le estrellaba la puerta y su sorpresa fue mayor, era el chico del aeropuerto.

Jonathan como todo buen caballero le cedió el paso deteniendo la puerta.- No hay cuidado.- Dijo el rubio, pero al ver pasar a su lado a la pelirroja, entrecerró sus ojos, de algún lugar se le hizo familiar, la verdad era que sin el sombrero y los lentes oscuros, era un tanto difícil de reconocer Martha. En fin no le dio mucha importancia, aunque sentía que si la había visto pero bueno tal vez se toparon con anterioridad en alguna clase. A Martha el detalle de que le detuviera la puerta mientras pasaba le hizo olvidar un poco la preocupación de por qué fue llamada a Dirección, pues que ella supiera no había hecho algo malo. Sonrió un poco porque eso si era bueno, la casualidad era mucha volverse a encontrar en esa ciudad tan grande y más porque evidentemente le parecía que no era de Metrópolis.

Al tocar en la oficina del Director le pidió este que tomara asiento lo cual hizo.- Martha no sé ni cómo decir esto. Esas sencillas palabras alarmaron mucho a Martha.- ¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó con miedo en la voz, pensando que le había ocurrido algo a sus padres y bueno por eso la llamaron sobre todo por el tono seco y pesaroso que empleo aquel hombre. Este negó. Martha pudo sentir que el aire pudo salir de su interior con alivio pues no se había fijado que lo había retenido.

Martha, se que por tus esfuerzos y sin ayuda externa lograste una beca del 100% en esta universidad. La chica se extrañó aun más por esas palabras pero solo asintió. El hombre continuó con lo que estaba.- Verás, sabes que buena parte de nuestros fondos para becas es, bueno… es financiado por empresas ¿cierto? – La chica parpadeó un poco aun más extrañada pero asintió. – Bueno muchas empresas son asesoradas por el despacho de tu padre. Y este tiene gran influencia en ellas y bueno en realidad tuvimos una amenaza, te lo tengo que decir así, porque esta universidad tiene palabra no es por nosotros, pero si no reducimos tu beca al 50% no tendremos fondos suficientes para soportar las demás. Martha apretó sus puños inconscientemente, su padre estaba haciendo esto para que regresara a casa y se vaya a Oxford.- Con eso tengo.- Sentencio algo orgullosa la chica, le demostraría a su padre que no iba a desistir.

Ahora bien, sabemos que tras esto podrías dejar de estudiar a menos que tu padre costee tus estudios o comiences a trabajar.- No quiero nada de él. ¿Por qué imagino que ni si quiera ha ofrecido algo verdad?- Pregunto con el mismo tono solo que esta vez agregando un poco de decepción. "¿Cómo un padre puede hacerle eso a su hija?" Se preguntaba una y otra vez. – Estas en lo correcto mencionó el hombre, pero…- Ese pero ocasionó que una esperanza volviera a su pecho y sus ojos se iluminaran.- ¿Pero? – Pregunto casi al mismo tiempo la chica.

Pero no dijeron nada de darte trabajo. ¿Qué te parece comenzar con el puesto de la tarde acomodando libros y apoyando en las consultas en la biblioteca?- La chica le dio una sonrisa completamente angelical al director de manera inconsciente. -¡Perfecto! ¡Lo acepto!- El hombre asintió y le correspondió a la sonrisa mientras le tendía la mano.- Pues bienvenida a la universidad Martha Clark y un consejo, no se amedrente.

No lo haré señor, se lo prometo.- Dijo estrechando la mano de director quien le comenzó a dar instrucciones para que se reporte con su jefe en la biblioteca una vez que las clases terminen. A ella le quedaban una clase más pero saltándose una hora de receso que tenía. Y evidentemente administración ya no contaba, pues al salir de dirección ya llevaba diez minutos de haber acabado.

La verdad era que se sentía algo distraída y mientras caminaba de puro milagro no se tropezaba con las personas o se resbalaba con algo ya que su mente estaba en su padre y en lo que debió haber hecho para que le hicieran esto, ahora entendía ese "atente a las consecuencias". Estaba molesta, mucho, pero a la vez aliviada pero no sentía paz, sino mucha furia. Cuando se dio cuenta estaba sentada en el pasto de uno de los jardines de la universidad bajo un árbol preguntándose cómo es que llego ahí. Aunque tal vez fue el instinto, pues en casa cuando algo pasaba demasiado fuerte acababa en los jardines de la mansión de alguna forma. Suspiró.

Y fue ese suspiro el que llamo la atención del chico que estaba sentado bajo la misma sombra del mismo árbol solo que en el lado opuesto haciendo que volteara a ver al dueño del suspiro. A diferencia de ella, él había acudido a ese lugar porque le recordaba a uno que se encontraba en la casa de Nell y había escogido ese lugar para comenzar a escribirle, después de todo, logro conseguir la dirección con los padres de esta en su antepenúltimo día en Smallville. – Hola.

Esa sencilla palabra hizo que Martha diera un pequeño saltito pues la había tomado por completa sorpresa, pero al voltear y quedar bastante cerca del rostro del chico, sus mejillas volvieron a quedar algo rojas, el chico parpadeo por la reacción.- ¿Eres la chica que salía de la clase de administración? ¿La que casi me golpea con la puerta?- Menciono en tono cómico para ver si se lograba descongelar la chica.

La chica abrió y cerró los ojos reaccionando mientras negaba.- Perdón… ¡Perdón!- Dijo reaccionando cuando le cayó el 20 que se había quedado muda.- Si… Y reitero no fue mi intención, lo juro.- Jonathan rió bastante, extrañamente esa risa le transmitió bastante paz a la chica y la contagio. – Perdón… - Volvió a repetir entre risas con las mejillas sumamente coloradas.

Soy Jonathan. – Dijo estirando su mano mientras se giraba un poco para quedar más de frente a ella o de lado viéndola al frente. La chica le tendió la mano estrechando la de él.- Y yo Martha.- El chico entonces dedujo algo y tuvo que estar seguro.- ¿Clark?- La chica se sorprendió el que lo supiera y retiro su mano decorosamente y con cuidado.- Si…- Pero el rubio sintió esa desconfianza en el tono de voz la cual era muy diferente a la que había empleado con anterioridad. Entonces un tanto asustado mencionó.- ¡No soy un acosador! Es solo qué… ¿te bocearon? Y para ser la primera llamada de un alumno a la dirección, te aseguro que serás popular por ello.- Volvió a reír por ello.

La chica rió con él de nuevo, negó más para sí.- No creo que seas un acosador.- Se sentía bien riendo con ese chico, la verdad es que le había dado paz y un susto, pero más paz que susto. – Se que no me debo meter… Pero… ¿Todo bien?- Pregunto el rubio. La chica asintió.- De maravilla, es solo que conseguí trabajo.- Se encogió de hombros de manera inocentona.

Ya veo… -Mencionó el chico.- Para luego agregar alargándole una libreta que aun no había guardado porque era ahí donde iba a comenzar a escribir.- Los apuntes de Administración. Porque para tu información este profesor no fue tan condescendiente como los otros y entró de lleno a la clase.- La chica inconscientemente y muy perdida en los ojos tan sinceros y risueños de Jonathan tomaba la libreta.- Gracias… Pero… Estás consciente que tal vez no te la devuelva. Soy una completa extraña y bueno… no conoces mis hábitos. – El chico parpadeo extrañado. - ¿Por qué no habría de confiar en ti?

La chica se le hizo extraño esa actitud, en la ciudad casi todos se cuidaban de todos y la verdad era raro encontrar amigos. – Bueno… Era una posibilidad ¿no?- El chico sonrió de lado inconscientemente para luego agregar.- Creo que en este mundo, las personas deben confiar más las unas en las otras y tengo fe en las mismas, así que… No tengo porque no tener fe en ti.

Las mejillas de Martha volvieron a incendiarse mientras observaba ese rostro dulce y esos pensamientos tan emotivos, llenos de esperanza y fuerza, le llenaban de paz, tenía razón, sobre todo con la lección que le acababa de pasar hace algunos momentos en dirección, si hubiera sido otro el director no le hubiera ofrecido un medio para seguir creciendo. Y sintió tanta paz que sonrió mientras pensaba… "Como me gustaría que este hombre se convierta en mi esposo algún día." Y luego se pillo… "Martha concéntrate… Tú no viniste a esto, viniste a estudiar." Pero volvió a mirar esos ojos tan puros de Jonathan que por fin pudo ver a una persona completamente única y diferente a todos los citadinos. Entonces el chico al verla nuevamente en completamente ida. – Me pareces conocida sabes… Y… No sé porqué.- La chica levanto una ceja de manera inocente al reaccionar la pregunta. – Eres el chico del aeropuerto… ¿cierto? El que me rescato de caer al piso cuando tropecé contigo.

El chico se extraño y luego puso cara de sorpresa.- ¿Tú?- La chica asintió. Y no esperando que su rostro aun reflejara más la sorpresa. ¡Tú!- La chica sonrió. - ¿Yo?- El chico le dio una sonrisa amplia.- Por supuesto.

* * *

Metrópolis en la actualidad.

El rostro de la chica estaba tan desencajado. –Eso fue sumamente perfecto y romántico y con un toque cómico.- Acabo diciendo con sorpresa Lois. Que ahora entendía porque Clark podría ser tan pero tan tierno.

La señora Kent sonrió y sus mejillas tomaron algo de color sonrojándose en esa noche fría.- Si… Lo fue, en verdad fue perfecto…

Continúe por favor…- Mencionó la reportera súper interesada.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos, saben… Este capítulo me divertí mucho en hacerlo, me encanta esta historia aunque sea una de las menos leídas que tengo. Y menos comentadas también jajajaja.**

 **Además como que vengo de buen ánimo con eso de que fueron 3 días seguidos festejando mi cumpleaños jajajaja que tuve mucho humor y ánimos para lo romántico. Siento que me parezco a los personajes por cierto.**

 **Paupaupi, espero que te guste tanto como a mí la historia.**

 **Y bueno saben, veo que es demasiado variado de donde me leen, a veces veo de lugares que no pensaría que me pudieran leer y me hacen pensar que hay traducciones de historias, ojala esta me pidieran que se ofrecieran a traducirla, porque sinceramente, creo que es una de las mejores que tengo o tendré aquí. Y yo no me opongo que sean traducidas. Creo que todos los que escribimos les gustaría la oferta ¿no creen escritores?**

 **Bueno ni Smallville, ni Superman ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene algún afán de lucro y bueno solo es por pura diversión y entusiasmo hacia estos personajes.**

 **Les dejo ambientación:**

 **The Beatles - All My Loving (2009 Stereo Remastered) HD**  
 **Amy Winehouse - All my lovin' (The Beatles's cover)**

 **Espero les guste y pronto dejen más Reviews porque saben, eso nos alienta a los que escribimos, además que así sabemos si les gusta la historia o si no o incluso nos ayudan a mejorar cuando escribimos, pues bueno, yo solo lo veo como entrenamiento :D**

 **¡Ah! Y lo que esta en itálica es de Jonathan.**

 **También les recomiendo mis otras historias y les comento que la próxima en actualizarse es Dark Swan aunque esta historia me tiene algo triste pues esta vez comentaron en reviews como 4 personas y usualmente son más, cosa que me hace pensar que ya no les está gustando mucho. Pero bueno se pondrá emocionante el próximo capítulo.**

 **Así que bueno ahora si los dejo con la historia. Disfruten.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6. Todo mi amor.**

Londres, Inglaterra

Una carta había llegado a la dirección indicada de Londres Inglaterra. El sonido del cartero que silbaba su silbato alerto a los habitantes de la casa. Una mujer de unos cuarenta años grito desde la cocina.- ¡Nell, abre la puerta!

La chica bajo rápidamente las escaleras en un pescador blanco y una blusa elegante pero a la vez casual negra con líneas horizontales de color blanco y una ballerina de este mismo color, sus zapatos eran bajos de color negro, al parecer la chica estaba lista para salir.- Sí tía yo me encargo.- Para cuando llego a la puerta el cartero ya tenía una carta sacada en su mano.- ¿Nell Potter?- Pregunto el anciano. Que la veía con curiosidad.

Si.- La chica sonrió.- Entonces el hombre extendió la mano y le entrego la carta.- De América.- A Nell se le iluminaron los ojos, apenas llevaba un mes y medio en Inglaterra. Su primera carta.-

¿Qué emoción no es así señorita?- La chica al leer de quien venía, asintió.- ¡Mucha!

La señora Potter me dijo que recibiría visitas de familiares de América, yo conozco a su tía desde que era una jovencita y la verdad es que usted se le parece muchísimo. Es bueno tenerla por aquí, es una mujer muy sola. Bien ahora me retiro, debo seguir trabajando. Espero que se sienta a gusto en Inglaterra.- Le sonrió mientras se despedía tomando el sombrero de su uniforme y asentía.

Que le vaya muy bien… ¿Señor? Disculpe ¿Cuál es su nombre?- Pregunto antes de que sea demasiado tarde la joven.

Richard.- Le sonrió.- Con permiso señorita.

Un placer Richard, vaya con bien.- Le sonrió para luego adentrarse a la casa cerrando la puerta.

* * *

¿Quién era Nell?- Preguntaba la señora que comenzaba a servir el té.

Richard el cartero, te manda saludos por cierto.- Decía la chica muy animada mientras iba a pequeña mesa en la cocina y tomaba asiento.- Recibí carta de mi novio Jonathan.- Decía visiblemente emocionada.

¿Y qué dice? – Dijo la tía mientras servía dos tazas de té negro con limón y le ponía dos terrones de azúcar con unas pinzas, era la hora del té de las 4 de la tarde y tomaba asiento frente a ella con mucha curiosidad por lo que diría la carta.

No lo sé…- Alargo la palabra visiblemente contenta.- ¿Pero y si tiene algo muy privado y suciamente pervertido que solo yo puedo leer? No, no… Esto es solo para mí.

Hay vamos, si es el Jonathan Kent que me has hablado, es todo un caballero.- Le dijo en un tono juguetón.

La chica hizo un pequeño puchero con el rostro, giro los ojos y sonrió.- Esta bien, luego no digas que no te cuento mis cosas y les vayas a decir a mis padres que tengo secretos contigo y me vayan a querer de regreso pronto con ellos.

¿Me crees capaz?- Dijo en un tono jugueton la señora Potter mientras veía la afirmación de su sobrina. Cosa que le causo risa.- Vamos niña que me tienes en ascuas, veamos al galante de Jonathan Kent en acción.

La chica se aclaro la garganta y comenzó a leer la carta de su novio con mucha emoción:

 _Te extraño a horrores…_

 _Perdón, no debí iniciar así… Pero sabes que no soy muy bueno con las cartas. O tal vez no lo sabes, es la primera vez que te escribo una y ahora te estás dando cuenta. Pero es la verdad._

 _Por donde comenzaré… Me he instalado, todo genial… No sé que mas poner…_

 _¡Ah! Mis padres me vinieron a ayudar cuando me mude, ellos me dijeron desde la granja que cuando te escribiera mandara sus saludos para ti, cumplido entonces, jajajaja, es que no sabes cómo me vieron cuando regrese de la casa de tus padres cuando me dieron la dirección de tu tía, decían que me parecía un culebra saltarina quebreteandose de la felicidad._

-La chica hizo una pausa para reírse de esa primera parte y su tía con ella.

Pero vamos continua niña que seguro se pone bueno.- Alentó la señora Potter para que Nell siguiera. Esas sencillas palabras incitaron a que prosiguiera.

 _No sé porqué… Pero imagino que te mueres por saber cómo me va en la universidad… Te conozco Nell Potter y se lo curiosa que puedes ser._

-La tía interrumpió.- Te ha dicho chismosa en una forma tierna, mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de té.- La chica entrecerró los ojos a su tía, negó, dio un sorbo también al té pera luego continuar.

 _La primera semana de clases ha pasado y por fin pude escribirte. Sabes, no fue tan sencilla como en la preparatoria, esto de la universidad es algo más serio, aunque lo encuentro sumamente divertido. Y soy un Jonathan Kent sumamente diferente a los primeros días de prepa, realmente pongo más empeño en entender las clases, aunque he de decir verdad que algunas cosas no las entiendo pero me las arreglare como sea._

 _Ahora bien tampoco descuido la parte que me trajo a la universidad. Los entrenamientos son mucho más largos y tengo buenos compañeros… Solo uno que quiere hacerme la vida imposible, viene del equipo de los tiburones y ya sabes, quiere el mismo puesto que yo, así que hay cierta riña, pero espero que pronto pase porque si no, ambos quedaremos muy magullados._

 _Como siempre he hecho muchos amigos aquí, sabes que siempre he tenido esa bendición. Pero fuera de eso estoy muerto de cansancio. Se siente extraño estar en las ligas mayores pero seré de los mejores ya verás. Y creo que eso es notorio porque me lo ha dicho una amiga._

 _Oh si tengo una amiga, sabes me la encontré en el aeropuerto cuando me fui a despedir de ti. Es una chica citadina que es muy amable y dulce, trabaja para poder estudiar, a veces pienso que estamos en situaciones similares, no se mucho de ella, pero estamos en una misma clase y trabaja en la biblioteca y como sabrás he estado mucho tiempo en ese edificio de libros que ya los sueño, si no fuera por su ayuda créeme que ya odiaría ese lugar. Ella lo hace divertido._

 _De hecho es aquí donde te estoy escribiendo, le he contado que tengo una novia sumamente hermosa con unos ojos terriblemente divinos como el chocolate, muy dulces y adictivos. Precisamente como me ha visto prácticamente deshacerme de la mitad de mi cuaderno porque rompo todo sin que me convenza para mandarte, preguntó que hago y le conté que te escribía._

 _Me ha dicho que seguramente somos tan afortunados por tener un amor así como el nuestro y yo le he dicho que si yo soy sumamente afortunado de tenerte. Y bueno al final le preguntaré qué le parece esta carta, porque ya comenzaba a dudar de mis capacidades._

-La chica hizo una pausa y su mano comenzó a temblar, los celos comenzaban a inundarle todo su ser. Su tía lo notó, dejó la taza y sostuvo una de las manos de la chica. –Tranquila.

-Por eso no quería continuar con el noviazgo… Jonathan llama la atención a donde quiera que vaya. Sabría que sería muy difícil y esa chica le ha puesto el ojo de seguro.- Suspiro con algo de enojo.

-Nell, por lo que me platicaste de tu novio, el te pidió que no se dejasen, que le des la oportunidad a su amor y también me has dicho que es un hombre de palabra. Se conocen prácticamente de toda la vida, creo que el muchacho sabe lo que quiere y te ama a ti. Así que tranquila.- Esas palabras le devolvieron la sonrisa a la joven morena.- Así que sigue leyendo.

 _Pero Dios, te extraño…Tal vez te parezca extraño esto que te diré a continuación, pero bueno, ¿podrías decirme como estas vestida cuando escribas la contestación de esta carta? Es que… Bueno… Quiero imaginarte cuando escribes para mí._

-Vez, ese chico te adora y solo tiene ojos para ti.- La confianza de Nell se restauro y asintió, ese era su Jonathan y solo de ella.

 _Bien ha llegado la hora de la aprobación pues prácticamente es todo lo que he hecho y que hay de novedad._

 _Ok… Por un momento pensé que volvería a rehacer la carta… Martha… Oh si mi amiga ya la ha leído y comenzó a quedar pálida, luego explico porque dice que la he metido en mi narración de mis actividades y yo le dije que sí, que es una buena amiga y seguro sería una excelente amiga tuya también. Así que bueno… Eso es todo._

-La chica hizo una pausa para luego dirigirle una vista a su tía.- Siento algo de celos de esa tal Martha, no puedo evitarlo.

La tía rió.- Si yo fuera tu también los tendría pero la verdad, conociendo a Jonathan todo un don Juan pero no sabe que lo es, pero pierde cuidado y ya cálmate, mejor lee la parte del reverso porque creo que no ha terminado la carta.

-¿Eh?- Pregunto confundida la chica pues no entendía bien de que hablaba su tía.

Voltea la carta vamos.- Le apuro la señora.

 _P.D._

 _Te Amo Nell… Te extraño Nell… Necesito ver tu sonrisa… Siempre estás en mi pensamiento cada mañana y cada noche. Deseo comerte a besos gruñirte te amos al oído y terminar mordiendo tu lóbulo oh tu sabes cómo. Te escribo esta carta mandándote todo pero todo mi amor._

-La chica al ver el postdata de la carta, lo leyó en voz baja, su rostro fue ruborizándose y enseguida miro directo a los ojos de su tía.- ¿Leíste?

La señora asintió. Entonces Nell toda exaltada y apenada solo mencionó.- ¡Eso era personal no debiste leerlo!

Entonces la puerta sonó con el golpeteo de la madera con el puño. Y la chica abrió más los ojos dándose cuenta lo tarde que era.- ¡George!

Tomate ese te para que te calmes yo le abro.- Le sugirió su tía.

Pasa muchacho, está en la cocina, vamos.- Le dijo cerrando la puerta, el muchacho era un joven muy amable y guapo, conoció a Nell en una exposición de arte y congeniaron muy bien, se hicieron amigos en seguida y era casi vecino de ella, así que lo conocía desde pequeño y se le hacia un buen joven, sabía que no correría peligro su sobrina con esa amistad.

Gracias señora.- La tía de Nell cerró la puerta y le indicó el camino. La chica había tomado de golpe el té, de modo que ya salía de la cocina cuando ellos entraban.- ¿Estas lista Nell?

La chica asintió. Mientras le dejaba la carta en las manos de su tía.- ¿Podrías dejarlo en mi escritorio tía?- Lo dijo con una dulzura que no podía negarse la señora y es que veía con que ilusión veía esa carta su sobrina. Así que asintió.

Vayan con cuidado muchachos.- Y fue así que la novia de Jonathan Kent supo de su novio.

* * *

Metrópolis en la actualidad.

Lois miró a Martha cuando termino de contar lo sucedido con la primer carta del señor Kent a su entonces novia y es que la curiosidad de una reportera no podía quedar así.- Tengo dos preguntas. ¿Porqué quedo blanca como papel cuando el señor Kent le dio a leer la carta? Y la segunda pregunta es… ¿Cómo sabe de las reacciones de Nell?

La pelirroja con canas sonrió.- Sentí que podría incomodar a la novia de Jonathan por una parte, por otra, me cayó como balde de agua fría saber todos los sentimientos de Jonathan hacia Nell. Me di cuenta que no había nadie más para él y yo solo era una amiga y no me veía como más, no tenia oportunidad con él, en verdad me costó trabajo leer esa carta.- Sonrió un poco apenada para luego continuar.- Tu segunda pregunta es mucho más fácil de contestar, Jonathan estaba feliz cada que recibía una carta de su novia sabes… De modo que, me contaba mucho de las reacciones de su novia. O de lo que hacía… El también llego a estar celoso del tal George. Pero eso es algo que bueno… Aún no llega el momento que te cuente de las cartas de Nell, pues pasaron varias cosas importantes entre lo que le escribía otra carta a su novia o recibía respuesta de alguna. –Entonces le guiño el ojo a Lois.- Todo a su tiempo señorita Lane.

Mmmm… Está bien Martha, pero ahora entiendo que Clark es tan despistado como su padre.- Le sonrió.- Si… Clark tiene mucho de su padre, pero también tiene mucho de mí.

Eso no lo dudo.- Le sonrió la reportera a su suegra, esperando no haber metido la pata, más por lo que diría.- De usted tiene lo penoso.

Martha se echo a reír y eso hizo que Lois se sintiera calmada, más cuando continuó la historia una vez que calmo su risa.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos, aquí he regresado con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que tanto me gusta.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten y si les gusta tanto como a mi dejen un lindo comentario.**

 **Como saben los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia no está hecha con afán de lucro y solo está hecha como entretenimiento.**

 **Paupaupi, me alegra que te gustará, espero que te guste este también, la verdad que si que ha de ser difícil conocer mucho de la relación que tiene el chico que te guste con su novia, si me pongo en ese lado si me compadezco de Martha. Espero te agrade este capítulo, pobre suerte de nuestra querida pelirroja.**

 **Como ambientación pueden encontrarla en youtube de la siguiente manera:**

 **Swing and Electro Swing Collection**

 **Bueno ahora si los dejo leer a gusto, esperando que les guste.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7. Primera Cita.**

Metrópolis

-¿Ryan Robinson?- Mencionó la recepcionista de Clark y asociados.

Si…- Mencionó el chico aun un poco dudoso de haber ido, mientras la joven revisaba la agenda.- El señor Clark me dijo que viniera a su despacho a las 4 de la tarde del día de hoy.

Oh sí, es cierto aquí esta. El señor Clark lo espera, suba al último piso y siga el corredor, lo llevara a la oficina del señor Clark.

Muchas gracias.- Fue así que el muchacho subió el ascensor y acudió a una cita que le cambiaria su vida o tal vez la forma de ver la vida. Demasiado lujo en el lugar, lo deslumbro. Al llegar con Betty, la secretaria personal del señor Clark volvió a anunciarse.

Pase por favor, el señor Clark lo está esperando, al entrar muebles de piel, una hermosa vista por los grandes ventanales y todo el lujo de la oficina lo invadió con asombro, un ligero olor a whisky también tenía el lugar debido a la bebida del abogado.

El dueño del lugar solo lo observaba. Sonrío y mencionó cortando el encanto para el muchacho y regresándolo a la realidad.- Por favor señor Robinson, tome asiento.- Para luego con un ademan cortes señalarle la silla que estaba frente a él.

El muchacho obedeció en seguida y tomo asiento mientras lo escuchaba atento.- Se preguntará porque lo estoy buscando. ¿No es así? Es para ofrecerle un trato que sea jugoso para ambos.

El chico se extraño. "Seguramente estaba al tanto de lo que había hecho con su hija y lo quería lo más alejado posible." Pensó, pero le sorprendió lo que escucho, pues el señor Clark no estaba al tanto de lo sucedido porque Martha había sido lo suficientemente prudente y reservada al respecto.

Bien, sé que mi hija no le es indiferente y sé que para ella tampoco lo es. Quiero que la pretenda formalmente. He analizado su historial y a su familia y no me parece mala persona para cortejar a mi hija. Sin embargo no le quitara el tiempo para el estudio, al contrario, encontrará la forma de que deje la universidad de Metrópolis y vaya a Oxford en Inglaterra, si la convence de esto. Usted mismo ganará que le pague los estudios en el lugar y saliendo de ahí tendrá trabajo en esta empresa junto con mi hija.- Termino la propuesta como si estuviera muy claro todo y fuera sumamente sencillo.

Mi hija es un poco testaruda… No entiende que es lo mejor para ella. Y sé que si todo llega por el corazón, ella va a entender, sé que le hará caso si usted se gana su corazón… ¿Por qué usted la ama no es cierto?- La pregunta sorprendió al muchacho que aun procesaba las palabras del padre de Martha.

Incluso el mismo reflexionó. Tenía una novia que le gustaba mucho… Pero a decir verdad, extrañaba a Martha en su vida, tal vez había actuado así con ella, porque con ella no podía hacer todo lo que hacía… Martha era para respetarse en todo aspecto y lo que le mencionaba el señor Clark pues… No es distante a lo que podría querer para un futuro. La última pregunta del padre de Martha lo sobresalto… ¿Qué sentía por ella? Ni el mismo lo sabía, pero no podía decir eso. Así que sin pensarlo más solo mencionó un seco y firme.- Si.

Entonces tiene mi consentimiento de cortejarla.- El chico aun estaba sorprendido, al parecer no había investigado que tenía una novia. Y asintió.- Gracias. No lo defraudaré.

¿Entonces tenemos un trato?- Estira la mano.

El joven se levanta del asiento enseguida alargando la mano y estrechando la del padre de Martha.- Si.

* * *

Universidad de Metrópolis Días Después.

¡Kent! ¡Va el bloqueo muévete!- Gruñe el entrenador, mientras Jonathan corría lo más que podía para avanzar el mayor numero de yardas que podía, desvió a uno, dos, tres de sus compañeros, entonces sintió el golpe inevitable que lo tumbo, sin embargo al levantarse de su compañero en un movimiento fingido volvió a aporrear la cabeza del rubio en el pasto algo fuerte.- Robinson…- Susurro para sí Jonathan. Por un momento se sintió enfurecer, estaba muy golpeado ya en estos días y no era porque no se moviera rápido para esquivar o no aguantara los golpes, era porque era notorio que lo hacían con alevosía y ventaja por parte de su compañero.

Se levanto y se quito el casco desacomodado por el golpe caminando como fiera en dirección del causante del accidente, su cabello estaba goteando de sudor.- ¡Robinson!- Grito Jonathan para que se parara el otro.- Ya me canse de tu jueguito, ¿me entiendes?- Le dijo acorralando su espacio.

Ryan empujo a Jonathan para volver a ganar su espacio personal.- ¿O qué Kent?- Se le enfrentó. – Tienes que saber que el puesto es para mí. Tú no serás el corre back de este equipo. Más si lloras como niñita con mis bloqueos.

¡Ustedes dos! ¡No lo repetiré una segunda ocasión o se calman o les aseguro que en el próximo juego no figurarán! ¡Sepárense!- Ordeno el asistente del entrenador.

Al escuchar esto, fue Jon quien se calmó y se alejó. Al ver esto el entrenador mencionó a todos.- A vestidores todos, ya término el entrenamiento de hoy.

Para eso me gustabas Kent. –Sonrió Ryan con sarcasmo y camino chocando su hombro con el del rubio para pasarlo de largo y cambiarse.

La mirada que Jon le regalo aunque no lo hubiera visto su agresor fue asesina, pero no podía arriesgarse a no figurar en los primeros juegos de temporada.

Al llegar a su habitación, algo le alegró, cuando abrió la puerta, le habían deslizado de bajo de esta una carta, el joven sonrió y la tomo, era de Inglaterra, el mal humor y el genio, incluso la molestia de los golpes se le borraron de la emoción que tenia de tener noticias de su novia, la abrió enseguida y comenzó a leer, todo iba bien hasta que algo lo alteró. Cerró la puerta y dejo de mala gana la puerta en su escritorio, tomo sus cosas necesarias y se dio un baño, "tal vez era todo lo que le paso para haber reaccionado de esta manera", pensó mientras se relajaba con las gotas de agua de la regadera.

Salió de esta y se arreglo, sin embargo no tenía ganas de nada, siempre pensó que la primera carta de Nell le iba a dar mucha alegría y todo iba muy bien hasta que apareció un tal George. Y pensando esto se quedo dormido. Al menos iniciaba el fin de semana, así que se permitió dormir y no hacer sus deberes.

Cuando despertó, se refresco y arreglo, tomo la carta y acudió a la única persona del sexo femenino a la que le tenía confianza a pedir consejo, guardo la carta en el bolsillo interior de su chamarra. Vio que aun alcanzaba a Martha en la biblioteca a su salida y bueno tal vez la invitaría a cenar y ahí pues ver que estaba ocurriendo con su novia, tal vez ella entendería.

* * *

Estaba por llegar a la biblioteca, cuando vio salir a la pelirroja y bajar los escalones del lugar a toda prisa, "¿estará apurada?" se preguntó Jonathan.- ¡Hola Martha!- Pero no le hizo caso.

Seguido de eso, notó como Ryan le daba alcance.- La he dejado por ti. – Alcanzó a escuchar que le decía mientras lo hacía. La tomo del brazo derecho y la volteó hacia él.

Jonathan se fue acercando lentamente, creyó ver algo de ilusión en los ojos de Martha. Mientras se escuchaba al muchacho decirle a la chica pelirroja.- Es verdad…- Mientras acortaba la distancia entre él y ella dirigiéndose a sus labios y besándola, ahí fue cuando reaccionó la chica, que lo comenzó a empujar pero él no la dejaba al separarse, esta lo abofeteo con fuerza.

¡¿No fui lo suficientemente clara al final de preparatoria?! ¡No voy a caer más!- La chica lo dijo en verdad enojada y sintiéndose usada y como un objeto por todo lo que le había hecho este chico, sin embargo ese beso… ese beso la tomo por sorpresa.

Lo veo en tus ojos Martha… Aun me quieres.- La chica aparto la mirada de él, si, Ryan era alguien que le gustaba mucho, pero… Pero ya no quería nada con él tenía dignidad.

Yo te quiero.- Le decía el chico.- ¿Y por eso comprometes mi trabajo? Tuve que salir minutos antes por tu egoísmo. Ryan… Déjame en paz.- Se dio media vuelta zafándose con fuerza, pero Ryan había visto como confundirla la tomo de su mano jalándola hacia él volviéndola a besar a la fuerza.

¿No escuchaste a la señorita?- Jonathan tomo a el joven que molestaba a su amiga del hombro y la aparto de ella, tomándolo por sorpresa. Pero su reacción fue lanzar el golpe al rostro que hizo dar un par de pasos al rubio.

¡No te metas entre mi chica y yo Kent!- Gruño el chico al haberle reconocido la voz.

Jonathan se limpio el labio de sangre, oh Dios como quería golpearlo y ahora no estaban en la cancha de entrenamiento.- Un no de una dama se debe respetar.- Concluyo mientras se comenzaba a acercar amenazadoramente, convencido que tendría una pelea en la que liberaría toda su tensión hacia el muchacho.

Lo que no contaba era que Martha se interpondría. Tomándolo de la mano.- No… Por favor cálmense… Jon… Te lo suplico…- El rubio vio la preocupación en los ojos de su amiga. Cosa que lo calmó.

Entonces Ryan entendió el peligro que representaba Kent en esa relación que ansiaba volver a conquistar, no solo por la chica, sino por todo lo que ganaba.

Vámonos de aquí por favor.- Dijo la pelirroja, esperando que la apoye y no la deje sola como para que el otro la siguiera.

No tú no te vas Martha.- La tomo de la mano. Pero Jonathan se la quito tomándolo de la muñeca y apretándolo con fuerza para que los mismos tendones se abrieran por inercia y ella lograra zafarse y a la vez intimidando así a su oponente.

No tienes que meterte Kent, ella es mi chica.- Dijo rabioso Robinson.

No… No lo es.- Dijo secamente Kent, tras todo lo que había entendido de la discusión.

Claro que lo es, ¿o qué la quieres para ti? ¿O es tuya?- Seguía diciendo amenazante el tal Ryan.

Y si lo fuera qué.- Sentenció en modo de defensa y sin pensar el rubio.

Martha estaba tensa y abrió los ojos tras la respuesta de Jonathan, entonces comprendió que lo hacía para que la dejase de molestar y no por que sintiera algo más que una amistad. Volvió a susurrar.- Vayámonos…

Te acercas a Martha y te la arreglaras conmigo. ¿Entiendes?- Sentencio Jonathan mientras tomaba de la mano a la pelirroja y la llevaba a la cafetería, Ryan, se quedo observando, no podía seguirlos, no sin una estrategia para recuperar a Martha.

* * *

La chica no se sentía nada cómoda una vez instalados en la mesa de la cafetería. Así que hubo un buen rato de silencio en la mesa, que rompió el mesero al pedir su orden. Entonces Jonathan, noto nerviosa a la chica y comprendió que debía calmarse y calmarla.- ¿Te parece bien si cenamos una hamburguesa con queso y una soda?

Al levantar la vista, los ojos penetrantes de Jonathan la veían con gentileza, ella sonrió y asintió.- Eso por favor.- El mesero entonces se retiro a informar del pedido a la cocina.

Lo lamento.- Susurro Martha apenada mientras lo veía a los ojos.- En verdad no tengo nada con él…

Lo noté.- Mencionó Jonathan.- Y yo lamento que vieras como ambos él y yo sacábamos nuestras tensiones personales a costa tuya.

¿Tan mal es su relación en el equipo?- Jonathan asintió. Martha entonces tomo una servilleta y limpio delicadamente el labio de Jon pues aun tenía un rastro de sangre.

¿Por qué dijiste eso? Le diste a entender a Ryan que entre tú y yo hay algo.- Dijo con cierta curiosidad Martha.

Robinson es del tipo de persona que necesita que le pongas límites, él piensa que le perteneces, la razón no sé cual sea, también noté que te confunde pero no quieres estar con él. De modo que me dije, Martha es mi amiga, no voy a permitir que le siga faltando y bueno… Decidí dejarle ese límite. Además no dije que tuviéramos un noviazgo, así que no estoy mintiendo. – Le sonrió.

Pero se lo diste a entender.- La chica le devolvió la sonrisa un poco más tranquila.

Te dejará de molestar y no me molestaría fingir cuando se te acerque, de modo que se vaya haciendo idea que ya no quieres nada con él, sabes que te respetaría, sobre todo porque en verdad tengo novia y no quiero malos entendidos con ella.- Sentencio ya mucho más calmado y de forma muy sincera Jonathan.

La sinceridad de Jonathan era algo que le intrigaba y cautivaba a Martha, de modo que asintió, bajo un poco la mirada apenada.- Gracias.

De nada.- Decía esto cuando el mesero traía sus pedidos.- Aquí tienen.

Gracias.- Dijo Jonathan.

Así que cenemos que me muero de hambre.- Dijo tomando su hamburguesa y su soda, para luego abrirla y darle una gran mordida.

Martha solo sonrió y asintió, tomando la suya y haciendo lo mismo.

* * *

Metrópolis en la actualidad.

Y fue así como tuvimos nuestra primera cita.- Terminaba de explicar la señora Kent.

¿Qué?- Dijo sorprendida Lois.- Es decir, que… ¿no fue enamorados y super cursi como la imaginaba?

Pues… A mí me gustaba, me gustó la forma tan caballerosa de defenderme… Me hacia bien su compañía y creo que era correspondida en ese aspecto. Un amor siempre comienza con una bonita amistad, porque más que nada tú pareja se conforma de tú mejor amigo. Ese que lo tendrás a tu lado cuidándote y respetándote el resto de tu vida.

Jonathan y yo no iniciamos un tórrido romance rápidamente, pero si tuvimos una amistad firme que con el tiempo se dirigió al amor. Uno verdadero, no el enamoramiento pasajero.

La reportera comenzó a entender cómo era la historia de los Kent. –Por favor, continúe…


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos, ya estoy de nuevo aquí presentándoles este nuevo capítulo, ahora le toca el turno de Jonathan en cuanto a los celos, no se emocionen, no de Martha.**

 **En fin es un tanto corto, pero explica todo. Espero que les guste.**

 **Como saben los personajes aquí expuestos no me pertenecen y la historia no está hecha con algún afán de lucro. Solamente por diversión.**

 **Ahora si no puse ninguna canción como para ambientarme, tal vez por algo me salió corto jajajaja. La próxima historia en actualizar es Dark Swan. Como saben, voy por orden.**

 **No sean malos y dejen algún comentario que sirve para saber cómo vamos y si les está gustando la historia.**

 **Agradezco a todos los que leen la historia y la apoyan o le ponen como follow o favorito, osease a ti Paupaupi :D ya sabes que te dedico la historia jajajaja**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8. Celos.**

Universidad de Metrópolis.

Martha daba su segunda mordida y Jonathan ya iba a la mitad de la hamburguesa cuando la chica formulo la pregunta.- ¿Porqué ibas a buscarme? ¿O ibas a una parte en especial?- Pregunto curiosa la chica, sus ojos mostraban esto.

La verdad es que a Jonathan le desconcertaban los ojos de Martha, ese azul era casi angelical, de hecho toda Martha lo era. No entendía como alguien podía jugar con dos personas a la vez, quien tuviera a Martha debería sentirse sumamente feliz y la verdad le deseaba a su amiga esa tranquilidad de sentirse cuidada y verdaderamente querida.

Entonces respondió tranquilamente mientras tragaba un gran bocado.- Bueno… Realmente me apena ya viendo toda la situación… Solo que he llegado a la conclusión que no entiendo a las mujeres… bueno en especial a mi novia…

La chica abrió los ojos mientras daba un sorbo a su soda, dejo el embace en la mesa y comentó.- ¿Recibiste una carta de Nell?- Dijo con cierta emoción, aunque no entendía que podía causarle tal consternación a Jonathan.

El muchacho asintió al comentario de su amiga, entonces saco la carta del interior de la chaqueta de donde la tenía guardada y se la extendió para que lea.- ¿Podrías leerla?- La chica asintió. Tomo la carta y comenzó a leerla.

* * *

Querido Jon, tu carta me sorprendió mucho y me hizo inmensamente feliz. Mmm… ¿Qué puedo contarte?

Inglaterra es fabulosa, desde su lluvia diaria hasta sus imponentes edificios y museos, el arte aquí es muy valorado, además aunque no lo creas y aunque casi no había convivido con mi tía, es como tener una segunda madre, me llevo de maravilla con ella.

Estoy estudiando mucho por mi cuenta, voy a entrar a Oxford sabes… apenas abran el nuevo las próximas inscripciones sacaré ficha para presentar mi examen.

Oh si, eso me lleva a hablarte de un nuevo amigo muy querido George, no solo tú tienes nuevas amistades Jonathan, por cierto… ¡Qué atrevido eres Kent!

Eso de pedir como estoy vestida en tu carta, bueno querido mio… tú sabes que yo me veo bien con cualquier cosa que me ponga. No sé si decirte… si vieras mi cara en estos momentos sabrías que estoy bromeando contigo…

Pero está bien, aquí ya es de noche y llevo puesta mi pijama de borreguitos que me regalaste en mi cumpleaños anterior.

Martha hizo una pausa, hasta ahí no veía mucho como para encelarse, de hecho le pareció que incluso la novia de su amigo estaba algo celosa de ella.- ¿Qué ocurre Jon? Yo veo mucho por qué preocuparse.

El chico había dejado de comer para mantenerse solo observando a su amiga. Cuando ella interrumpió su lectura.- Vamos sigue, descubrirás el porqué.- La verdad es que la pelirroja se estaba sintiendo incomoda de leer la carta, después de todo la novia pensaba que solo él las leía.

* * *

Jon, no creo que sea lo correcto, tú sabes que lo que cuenta tu novia es personal.- El rubio, rasco su barbilla.- Tengo celos… - Confesó.- Y no sé si debo tenerlos… Sigue leyendo por favor, esta inseguridad me está matando.

La pelirroja retomo la lectura pero la verdad es que no creía porque se sentía tan inseguro Jonathan, el es un chico que ninguna chica quiere perder. En fin, continuó con la lectura.

He tenido excelente compañía con George, con él estoy descubriendo la ciudad sabes… Y es casi mágica. Si… es una excelente compañía, no desearía descubrir esta ciudad sin su tutela.

Es una buena persona sabes, hoy después de terminar de leer tu carta, tuve que salir a una exposición, fue lindo ver el punto de vista que tiene sobre ciertas obras, me ayudo a entender el punto de vista del europeo con el estadounidense. Discutimos largamente de lo que opinábamos y en verdad, acabamos en un café sobre esos temas, al final acabamos de acuerdo en algo, las raíces estaban muy presentes.

Por eso estoy escribiéndote tan tarde, lo lamento Jon, se que puede ser horrible estar leyendo estas líneas, porque sabes que eres lo que más adoro, pero estoy creciendo aquí y te extraño mucho, incluso me encelo en pensar en esa chica que tienes como amiga. Pero estoy anteponiendo mi crecimiento personal aquí. No quiero depender de ti…

¿Ahora cuéntame que más has hecho? ¿Alguna materia que no te sientas confiado en pasar? No te olvides en mandarme noticias de tus padres Kent.

Te amo Jon… Eso no lo dudes.

Tuya siempre Nell.

* * *

Smallville le queda pequeño.- Dijo Jonathan.- Yo soy como Smallville…

El rostro de Martha se enterneció. Acaricio su mejilla.- No Jon, no es así… Puedo comprender algo que tu novia desea, ella quiere ser independiente a cualquier persona. Eso lo entiendo, en parte por eso estoy aquí y no en Inglaterra.- Confesó ella.

Ella se nota que te ama… Deberías escribirle sobre tus sentimientos, tal vez así ella en verdad te aclare todas tus dudas.

El chico comenzó a reflexionar y asintió, Martha sonrió y le entrego la carta que el guardo, después de eso continuaron con su cena.

* * *

Metrópolis en la actualidad

Nunca imagine que el señor Kent fuera tan inseguro.- Comentó Lois.

Realmente no lo era, pero en esa relación él batallo mucho consigo mismo.- Dijo la madre de Clark.

No sé como soportó saber que la novia oficial del señor Kent tenía serias sospechas de usted. – Siguió diciendo la reportera.

Bueno… Yo sabía que no iba a hacer nada malo, no iba a intervenir, eso no quería decir que no sintiera cierta molestia pero también entendía el punto de vista de Jonathan, pero no se lo iba a decir. Como dije no me iba a meter entre ellos, pero si note que ese chico se hacía importante para ella, pero también su novia podía notar que yo también para él, al final tenían dos amigos muy cercanos cada uno y no había que confundir las cosas.

Lois solo sonrió. –Continúe…


End file.
